Redemption: Series Finale
by baudyhallee
Summary: Premise: What if Clark and Lana's relationship and Clark's non progress towards his destiny goes on til the bitterend?  How will it be aligned with the mythos?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Redemption, The Series Finale  
Author: baudyhallee  
Characters: Clark, Lana, Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, Martha, JLA, other minor characters

I own nothing!

Rating: PG-13Timeline: Last arc of the series Smallville  
Author's note: What if AlMiles held on to the Clana crapfest and Clark's not progressing towards his destiny to the bitter end. How would it align with the mythos?

Short summary: From Smallville, Season 5, Commencement—

Lois to Clark:: "You're going to major in agriculture and probably minor in law enforcement. Then you and Lana are going to have a nice little church wedding. . . .Then you and Lana can bring little Clark Jr. into the world."

Clark to Lois: "I think you're hallucinating." 

Ben Hubbard sat at the counter of the Smallville Drug Store and watched the young sheriff pick up the morning's Daily Planet. It wasn't his regular routine. "Morning, Clark."

"Morning, Mr. Hubbard," said the very polite young man as he stared at the headline.

"Just finished your shift?" asked the farmer as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes, sir," said Clark as he read the article.

"No coffee this morning?"

"Uhhh, oh yes," said the young man as he sat at a stool still staring at the paper.

"I've got your coffee right here," said the clerk as he put the plastic top on the styrofoam cup.

"Thanks, Ed," said the deputy as he put down the paper to take a sip. He looked bewildered as if he had lost something.

Ben pulled the Planet across the counter to look at the picture of the beautiful young woman under the headline. "You knew that Lane girl, didn't you?"

With a far off stare Clark sipped his coffee and nodded, "Yes."

"And now she's won a Pulitzer. Wow! She must be something," said the farmer as he winked at the clerk.

"Yea, she's something," murmured Clark as he rose to leave. His cell phone rang and he looked at the Caller ID.

Ben thought he saw Clark cringe slightly but it disappeared too quickly to tell what the look was exactly.

"Yes, Lana. Yes, I'm on my way. Yes, of course I drove the truck. We've talked about this before. I'll be home in ten minutes. Yes. Okay. Uh, bye."

"How's the Missus?" asked Ed as he wiped a rag over the counter.

"She's fine. She's wants breakfast," said Clark. "I've got to be getting home."

"You're sure a lucky man, Clark. Lana Lang was the prettiest girl in Smallville. Still no kids?" asked Ed.

Clark shook his head as he opened the door. "No," he said quietly with his head down as he exited.

Ben thought he saw that look again but still wasn't sure what he saw.

"Ed," said Ben looking through the window at Clark getting into his truck across the street. "Something is really bothering that boy. I remember when he used to smile at the drop of a hat. It's like he's lost something."

"Like what, Ben?"

"I don't know. But I hope he sure finds it." 

Clark drove the truck down the road towards the Kent farm. His fingers gravitated towards the newspaper that was beside him on the front seat. Lois' face was smiling as the word Pulitzer hung over her head. He knew Lois could take care of herself. How many times had she told him that? A grin formed on his face just before a pang squeezed his heart. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on the road he traveled everyday for work.

He'd have to remember to incinerate the paper before Lana saw it. It was one of the rules. No Daily Planet in the house.

Clark caught a glance at the paper again and thought Lois looked happy. _She's probably ecstatic. She's accomplished something monumental in her career and life. Lois went after Lex and won a Pulitzer. Two rewards with one scoop._ A wide smile grew across his face.

His cell phone rang again and he saw it was his mom. "Hey Senator! How are you?" he grinned with the phone to his ear.

His mother's chuckle brought joy to his heart. "I'm fine, son. Isn't it wonderful news about Lois?"

"Yea!" his voice cracked as if he was going through puberty again.

"Clark, are you alright?"

"Yea, Mom. I'm just running a little late."

"Still have to fix breakfast and milk the cows?"

"Uh, yea. Lana woke up a little early this morning." Clark could almost hear his mother shake her head.

"Clark, you know I don't . . . oh never mind," she paused and Clark could hear her take a breath. "About Lois . . ."

"What about her?" He felt something close to fear begin to form in his gut.

"The Daily Planet is throwing a gala in her honor and I've received an invitation. I wondered if you would be my escort?"

Relieved Clark pulled the truck over to the side of the road a mile before he would reach the farm. He didn't want to be talking on the phone when he arrived. "Mom, you know how Lana feels about Lois."

"I know, but wouldn't you like to see her again? It's been three years, Clark."

"I'm just trying to keep Lana happy," he said in a voice that made him wince.

"Clark," his mother paused again. He knew how she felt about his marriage, but he also knew she wouldn't berate him about it. "It'd just be for a few hours. Surely Lana could let you out of her sight for that long?"

She was trying to hide her disdain but her choice of words let it slip through the cracks.

"I'll see what I can do. When is it?" He sighed.

"Tomorrow night at nine." He could almost hear her smile.

"I'll need a tux," he said shaking his head as a grin formed.

"I'll get you one. You can change at the hotel. I'll be in my usual suite. Oh, Clark, I'm being motioned to. I'll see you tomorrow at 8:55 sharp. It'll take us that long to take the elevator to the ballroom. Bye, honey!"

"Bye, Mom!" He heard the click before he had finished answering. Clark looked at the early morning sun. It warmed his face. He took a deep breath and felt the solar energy invigorate his body. It was moments like this that made life worth living. He was at peace for a few seconds.

He pulled the truck back on the road and sighed. He couldn't keep the memories from flooding his mind. And right now, he didn't want to hold them back. Had it only been forty months ago that Chloe had arranged his bachelor party? She had just gotten her job as anchorwoman at WMET news. She and Lois were sharing an apartment in Metropolis.

He remembered it was a warm night and Jimmy kept after him to go to some of his old haunts. Chloe must have said something. They arrived at Atlantis and were immediately ushered into a backroom.

Jimmy pushed him into the dark room, as Clark listened to the breathing of about a half dozen people. "Surprise!" and then the lights came on.

"You didn't think we'd let you get married without a sendoff, did you?" said Oliver Queen as he hugged Clark.

"Bro! You looked like a frog in a spotlight when those lights came on," laughed AC.

"Didn't think anyone could catch you, Big Man," grinned Bart.

"Congratulations," nodded Victor as he shook Clark's hand. "I hope you'll be very happy."

Clark remembered being very touched by their camaraderie, but he felt as if it was under false pretenses. The night went well. Everyone drank except him. AC told fish stories. Victor chastised him for being such a dork. Bart kept running around the room listening in at all the conversations. The whole evening Oliver kept grinning at Clark. "How did you get her to agree to it?" He finally asked when they were alone.

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes. It was as simple as that," grinned Clark. He took a sip of his Coke and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Nooooo," said Oliver slightly inebriated. "Not that! How did you get her to let you . . .y'know." He moved his hand in the air in a mock zooming motion.

Clark looked at the ice in his drink. He felt the lump in his throat as he tried to speak. "She didn't."

"What?" chuckled Oliver. "I didn't hear you." He nudged his body against Clark's.

"She didn't agree. I won't be . . . I'm won't be joining you on any missions."

Suddenly Oliver was stone cold sober. "What!?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

From across the room, AC, Bart, and Victor turned in their direction as Jimmy answered the banging at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the redhead said staring at Chloe, Lois and Kara.

"It's not a party until somebody crashes it," said Kara as she strode past him.

"Must be a family thing," mumbled Lois as she walked in behind her.

"Jimmy, are you drunk?" giggled Chloe.

"So what if I am? It's a bachelor party!" he said a bit haughtily even though he was tripping over his own feet to be close to her.

"Chloelicious!" grinned Bart as he was immediately by her side.

"Hey! None of that funny stuff around my cousin!" said Lois as she grabbed Bart's arm.

"Oooo. You must be Lucious, I mean, Lois. Hi! I'm Bart," he said with a cute leer and a kiss on her hand.

"I've heard about you," said Lois as she watched Clark cross the room towards them.

"Good things, I hope," smiled Bart.

"The jury's still out on that," she said as Clark stood beside Kara but kept his eyes on her. She took a steadying breath. "Smallville. Sorry about this, but Chloe and Kara insisted."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why?" asked Lois as her eyebrows met.

"Have you played any games yet?" said Chloe with her words slurring a bit.

"Gamesss?" said Jimmy with the same emphasis on the 'S's.

"Oh you've got to play games!" insisted Chloe.

"What kind of games?" asked Jimmy.

"So instead of strippers we get Lois?" said Oliver as he approached the group.

Lois bit her tongue and then thought better of it. "You've never seen my . . ."

"Lois is better, don't you think?" said Clark with a knowing grin.

Lois returned it with a smirk communicating 'Butt out, Smallville. I can take care of myself. And you're marrying Lana tomorrow.'

Oliver noticed their wordless messages and decided on another tact. "What kind of games did you have in mind, Chloe?"

"Me first," smiled Bart as he nuzzled Chloe's neck.

"Hey! I told you to knock it off," said Lois as she grabbed Bart's arm again.

"Bart, behave," warned Clark as Lois released his arm.

AC and Victor joined the group as Lois began to ask, "How do you guys know each . . ."

"Kissing games?" smiled Chloe to Oliver.

"Chloe, you little vixen," chuckled Oliver.

"No, Lois is the . . .," started Clark as he smiled appreciatively at her.

"You people have the strangest rituals," said Kara wondering what she had got herself into.

"We could have Clark kiss all the girls and then guess who they are," suggested Chloe as Jimmy put his arm around her waist.

"Not me," said Kara as she backed away. "He's my cousin."

"Good decision," nodded Lois.

"Thanks," grinned Kara as Oliver put his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and decided to let him touch her.

"Not much of a party for us," grumbled Jimmy.

"I know," said AC. "Why don't we blindfold all the girls and let them guess who's kissing them?"

"Chloe, I don't know about this . . ." said Lois as she moved away from the group looking at Oliver and AC.

"I'm game," said Kara with a grin looking at Jimmy.

Chloe watched them. "Maybe you're right."

Bart grabbed her and Lois' arms and walked them over to the bar as Kara followed. "Does anyone have something for a blindfold?"

Victor found some linen napkins behind the bar. "Here ya go," he said as he handed them to Bart.

Lois and Chloe got hoisted on top of the bar as Kara jumped up on her own. Bart tied Lois' blindfold first. "I won't get in trouble this way," he chuckled.

"You'll be in trouble anyway," assured Lois.

"How will we know if we guess right?" asked Chloe.

"Would we lie to you?" grinned Bart.

"Uh, yes!" said Lois as she folded her hands in her lap. She looked as if she were praying to somehow get out of the situation.

"I know," said Chloe. "We'll put on different color lipsticks and then when we take the blindfold off we'll know who we kissed."

"Just like how they mark the rams before breeding," muttered Clark.

"Oh great! Farming metaphors," quipped Lois as her head tilted signaling she was rolling her eyes.

Chloe pulled several lipsticks from her purse. "Here Lois, I'll put some on you. Pucker up!"

"Chloe why can't you just use my . . ."

Chloe applied the deep red lipstick to Lois' lips and Clark recognized it immediately. He breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe handed Kara a pale pink shade.

"I don't look like Bozo the Clown, do I?" asked Lois a little unnerved.

"No way, Babe," chuckled AC as he got in line in front of Lois.

Clark sat in a chair behind the forming lines. Victor sat beside him obviously not willing to participate. He admired him for sticking to his principles.

Chloe put on a lip gloss and grinned as her blindfold was applied. Kara waited patiently as Oliver tied hers.

Clark watched Lois grow more nervous by the minute. She definitely wasn't comfortable with the situation. And he had a decision to make. Would he sit back and let others take their turn? Or for once would he do what he wanted to do? He liked kissing Lois. He liked the effects of Red-K when he was with her. Alcohol didn't affect him so what was the harm? It was just a kiss. Maybe . . . a kiss goodbye.

He watched Oliver and AC tug at one another as Oliver straddled the lines between Lois and Kara. Jimmy and Bart were locking arms and tugging at one another in front of Chloe.

Clark watched AC get closer as Oliver decided to kiss Kara. He knew the love potion made her fall in love with the first man she saw. Something boiled in his gut. There was no way he was going to let AC get to Lois first.

AC was a half a step away when Clark pushed him aside. Lois licked her lips and sighed. "Here I go again."

Clark chuckled before pulling her towards him. He recognized the song title from the White Snake CD she had made him the day after Valentine's. She still had the soft sweet scent that was uniquely Lois. Her heart was racing as he invaded her space. Did she know it was him?

His lips met hers and he could feel the exhilaration of the Red-K zooming into his veins. He welcomed it. He wanted it. He wanted her. He heard her moan and felt her melt against him. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and he thought about it being the last time. He'd never hold her again. Never be able to save her again. Never be able to kiss her again. If this was the final time, he'd make it last as long as possible. He owed her that much. His heart was beating against his chest and he knew that kissing would not be enough.

Lois pulled away from him and started to take off her blindfold. "Smallville?" When her eyes met his, her smile was as bright as the yellow sun and it had the same effect on him. "Clarrrk," she said with an appreciative moan.

"C'mon," he said as he took her off the bar, grabbed her hand and started to drag her across the room. He heard the shouts of his friends, but he couldn't stop. He had to get her alone. He was a man on a mission. He would have this night with her. He needed her. "Where can we go?"

"Wait! Just wait a minute, Smallville," said Lois breathlessly. "I need to know something first . . ." She tugged at his hand as they entered an alley.

"What?" He was frustrated that she had stopped them. He could feel the Red-K quickening his desires. No inhibitions. No fear.

"You're getting married tomorrow. What is this? A last minute fling?"

It felt like she had punched him in the gut. "No," he said shaking his head. "No, it's not." He pulled her towards him. His voice was tender and soft. He could see the effect it had on her. She relaxed as she looked into his eyes. She trusted him. She believed him. "I want you. I need to be with you. God, Lois, don't you know . . . I love you.

He kissed her with all the passion he was feeling. In her arms, he was free. He could soar without ever leaving the ground.

He wanted to howl at the moon when she returned his kiss with the same intensity. Her passion matched his own.

When their lips parted, he had to know. "Tell me you feel the same way."

He could see her defensive walls shudder but remain in place. "Clark, you're . . ." He let her slip from his embrace as she walked a short distance from him. He watched her hug herself. The wheels inside her head were turning.

He came up behind her and hugged her. He nuzzled her neck. "Lois, tell me." It was a request not a command.

Her skin was warm and soft and her hair tickled his face. He heard her take a breath and nod her head slightly. "Yes," she said quietly.

He spun her around and tried to look into her eyes which were lowered from his gaze. "Yes, what?"

When she lifted her head, she looked straight into his eyes. He felt his heart jump as he saw her expression. "I love you."

He hugged her against him. "I knew it."

Lois giggled as she leaned her upper body away from him to look into his face again. Then her expression changed. "Clark, are we dancing?" It was then she looked down. They were floating in the air level with the rooftops. "Clark!" She quickly hugged herself tightly against him as her legs looped around one of his.

"Don't worry. I've got you," he chuckled as they rose higher in the air.

He felt her relax and watched her expression as she looked around. "Do you do this often?" She said in wonderment.

"This is relatively new. Do you like it?"

"Oh yea," she nodded her head vigorously as she smiled at him. "What else can you do?"

"I'll show you," he said as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. They slowly flew across the Metropolis skyline towards the Daily Planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark walked into the farm house as the memories of that night faded. He listened and heard Lana upstairs. "I'm home! I'll get breakfast started."

Lana walked down the stairs carrying a large flat black bag. "No need. I'll pick up something at the Talon. I'm going to my art class. Are the keys in the truck?"

Clark leaned over and grabbed her arm as she marched towards the door with her arms full of books and art supplies. "Lana, wait."

She stared at his hand on her arm and then looked up at him. She was perturbed . . again. He saw it in her eyes before her words stung him. "Why were you so late in getting home?"

"I had to let someone out of the drunk tank so he could be with his wife and kids this morning," he said. "I'm sorry, okay?" He released his hand and she stood in front of him defiant. "Lana, I thought we talked about you taking this art class. I want you to explore your talents, but I thought we agreed we couldn't afford it until after harvest time. We'll sell a few head of cattle and then you can . . ."

"You don't have to worry about doing all that. I took care of it."

"What do you mean 'you took care of it'?"

"The class and my art supplies are all paid for. And I didn't use any of the grocery money for them either." Her tone was snide and it hurt him to know she thought he was a failure as a provider.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I buy the groceries, and do the cleaning, and the cooking." Her horrified expression made him close his eyes in regret.

"Well some of us aren't as gifted as you are, Clark. What takes you a matter of minutes takes me hours. You expect me to stay in this house and cook and clean for you all day long? What kind of existence is that? You never give me any endearments anymore. . ."

Something in her defensive expression made Clark head for the stairs.

"I'm talking to you, Clark Kent. Where are you going?"

"To your bedroom," he grumbled as he walked into what used to be his parent's room. He went straight for Lana's jewelry box.

"What are you going to do in my bedroom? Get out of there. Those are my things! I don't want you touching my things!"

"Where is it, Lana?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"The diamond pendant I made for you on our first anniversary. Where is it?"

"It must be somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I don't know!"

He looked at her and he could feel the anger building within him. "You hocked it, didn't you?"

Her nose went into the air as she walked towards the bedroom door. "So what if I did? It was mine to do with as I pleased. Besides, last time I checked there was still a pile of coal out by the barn. You could always make another one if you truly love me."

"Lana, you can't be hocking the diamonds I make for you."

"Oh Clark, you're being ridiculous. Me selling one lonely diamond on Ebay is not going to disrupt the world's diamond market."

"What?" He was incredulous. They had discussed this matter a few times during their marriage, but Lana had always sworn she would never sell the little gifts he made for her.

"Do not take that tone with me!" Her eyes flared indignation. "You're stifling me, Clark. Can't you see that? I only want to take one art class and you act as if it's some huge financial burden. I never thought you could be so petty," she said as she began to walk down the stairs and retrieve her purchases.

Clark stared at her as she opened the back door and slammed it shut. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. It didn't help. Then he heard a scream. He rushed down the stairs and opened the back door. Lana was storming towards the house with the newspaper in her hand.

"What is this?" she railed.

_Oh shit._ "It's a newspaper," he tried to be as calm as possible.

She shook the item in question in his face. "I threw out the Smallville Chronicle this morning because they had that whore's face splashed all over it and you go and buy THE DAILY PLANET!"

Clark clenched his teeth. "Don't call her that. Lois isn't . . ."

Lana's gasp could be heard in the next county. "You DARE say that bitch's name in my presence?"

"Lana . . ."

"You still think about her, don't you, Clark?"

"No, I don't," he said honestly because before this morning she had been safely tucked away in that part of his mind where he kept his rare treasures.

"Liar! What aren't you telling me, Clark? You just can't quit having secrets from me, can you?"

He reached out to her and she jumped away from him. "There are no secrets. I'm telling you the truth."

She shook her head at him. "You wouldn't know the truth if it fell out of the sky." She tossed the newspaper into his face and stormed off to the truck.

Clark watched her leave. It reminded him of another time she completely lost it. Focusing on her lower back, Clark found what he had suspected. She was pregnant . . .again. Two years ago she had been pregnant. She never said a word to him and then later she wasn't pregnant anymore. He let out a long breath. Why was she doing this to him? He had been a faithful husband. A good provider. Understanding. Loving. He bent over backwards to make her happy, but she still treated him . . ._She never could get over the fact that I'm an alien. I see it in her eyes. She's scared to death and yet she said she wanted me. She needed me. I was the only one who could ever truly make her happy. She needed me to protect her. To protect her from Lex. Was it real or just some feeling of paranoia._

He shook his head and closed his eyes. It all could have been so different, but these were the decisions that were made and he had to live with the consequences. _Who was it that said the opposite of love wasn't hate, but indifference. Am I indifferent or just numb? Physically I'm invulnerable, but emotionally . . .I'm indifferently numb from too much pain. _

He bent over and picked up the newspaper. Lois was still smiling. He brushed away the dirt from her face. He'd put this issue in the loft somewhere where Lana couldn't find it. He ran a finger along Lois' chin. What was he doing? He was lusting after a woman who was not his wife. _Consequences. _

His pained expression didn't stop him from acknowledging his only crime towards the woman in the picture. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Chloe sat at the breakfast table and picked up her ringing cell phone. She looked at the Caller ID. She said a silent prayer before opening the phone.

"Hello."

"I'm in a meeting. Can't talk. Mission accomplished."

With a smile and a sigh, Chloe answered. "Now it's my turn."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Lois drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, just the station. I have to go to the helipad," said Chloe as she ate another spoonful of yogurt.

"The munchkin is still asleep. I don't have to be into the Planet for another hour. I'll take him to day care."

"Okay. Give him a kiss for me," said Chloe as she gathered her things and left their apartment. She opened her cell phone and hit speed dial. "Jimmy . . . Yes, good morning." Her smile was bright and full of hope. "Lois won't be into the office for another hour. I need all the details you can give me about the gala tomorrow night."

Clark walked into his bedroom. The room he had had since he was a small boy. All his things were still in there except for the things that were hidden in the loft. Things he hadn't touched in over three years.

He sat on the bed and wondered how much worse it could get. He could love another man's child. Of that, he was certain. The child was innocent and it was a precious life. He would raise it as his own just as Jonathan and Martha Kent had done for him.

_To love and to cherish until death do we part . . ._

He took his vows very seriously. Lana was the woman he chose. She needed him. Needed him to protect her from Lex.

He remembered that night after the bachelor party. He left Lois and went to Lana to talk to her and tell her it was over. He never got the words out of his mouth. Lana was hysterical. She said that Lex had called her and threatened her. She begged him never to leave her alone because she just knew that Lex would succeed if he wasn't there for her. She said how much she loved him and how he was the only man who ever could make her happy. She reminded him how he had sworn to always protect her.

He felt such guilt. He had made her that promise. He would never go back on his word. But what about the promise he made to Lois that night. _Lois can take care of herself_. _She doesn't need me. Lana is vulnerable and frail. She needs me. She loves me because I am always there for her._

Those were the thoughts that helped him rationalize his decision for the past three years. But did life have to be this miserably hard?

The wedding was supposed to be small and intimate, but even the best man and maid of honor didn't show. They had to use another couple to be their witnesses.

Jimmy had called and said he had a last minute assignment with Lois . . .and Chloe, Clark shook his head remembering his conversation with Chloe an hour before the wedding party was to assemble at the Justice of the Peace's office. She had come to congratulate him for being with Lois and for going with his true feelings. She asked him what his plans were for the day since the wedding had been called off. The look on her face when he told her the wedding was still on caused his stomach contents to curdle. He could still hear the echoes of her words from all those months ago.

"How can you do this to Lois? To yourself? You'll never be the person you were meant to be by marrying Lana!"

"I made a promise, Chloe!"

"You've made a lot of promises, Clark. How sad for you that this is the one you've chosen to keep."

Her words still had the same impact on him as he sat in his childhood room. He felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It was hard to breathe. He hated the fact that this was no longer a home, but a battlefield. His mother wouldn't step foot in this house because of the way she had been treated by his wife. Love no longer resided in this house and love no longer visited.

He took off his uniform and walked to the shower. Placing the newspaper on the counter top, Lois smiled at him and it made him tremble. _Lois can take care of herself. _

Lois walked through the corridors of the Daily Planet smiling. It was going to be another great news day and she couldn't wait to finalize her article from the notes on her Blackberry. As she walked past Allie's desk, the assistant called out to her. "Lois, line one, the guy didn't want to talk to your voice mail. Says it's of the 'utmost urgency.' You can take it in Perry's office."

"Thanks, Allie." She walked around Perry's desk grabbing the receiver. "Lois Lane."

"Good morning, Miss Lane, and congratulations on your Pulitzer. I hope you give me some credit for achieving such a coveted prize."

"Lex!" She plopped down in Perry's oversized chair.

"I love it that we're on a first name basis . . . Lois."

She bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes. "What is it you want? You must want something. You're using your only phone call to talk to me."

"Indeed. Is all of Metropolis all atwitter about the gala tomorrow night?"

"Not to burst your bubble, but I've got three stories in my PDA just today bigger than your dealings and your going to prison a year ago. You won't be missed."

"I highly doubt that, my dear Lois. I am Metropolis' golden boy. I employ over half the citizens and another quarter depend on my business to survive. I am missed. Have you heard from our beloved, Clark yet?"

Lois ground her teeth together and then changed her expression. "It's always about Clark for you, isn't it, Lex?"

"I love the way you say my name. So much passion. I wonder if our Clark misses it. Do you think he remembers his old life before . . ."

"I wouldn't know," she interrupted wanting to hang up on him.

"Ahhhhh, that's right. You've been banned from his life. Our little Lana is very good at laying down the law. That always used to send tingles up my spine . . . in the appropriate setting, of course."

She stared at the phone wondering where he was going with all the crap he was spewing. Despite her better judgment, she let her next thought fly out of her mouth. "Well, you ought to know, you were married to her."

His chuckle sounded cold and harsh. "Yes, I was. And now she's married to Clark. Steadfast and true Clark."

Lois winced and moved the receiver away from her ear.

"She's quite trainable. Or as you would probably say, 'easily manipulated.' She does love to hear how beautiful and smart she is. And she likes her little trinkets. Shiny objects. Wampum. I wonder if Clark has figured that out yet. I hope he appreciates the little sexual games I taught her. They're probably a little too dark for our earnest Clark but then again . . ."

She nearly broke the phone when she slammed the receiver down to cut off his words. Her hand missed its mark and she was hitting the desk instead. "Die! Die! Die! You evil son of a bitch!" She was so angry she didn't hear his laughter at first. She put her ear to the phone and listened.

"We still see each other from time to time. She just can't keep away. Conjugal visits and all that."

"What?"

"Goodbye, my darling, Lois. My lawyers tell me I'll be seeing you soon." Click.

She was still staring at the receiver in her hand when Perry entered the room.

"Lane, you break it, you buy it!"

"Sorry, Chief. I don't know what came over me." She hung up the phone and started to leave the room.

"Hey kid, what's the matter? Here, come sit on the couch and tell me what's going on? You should be on Cloud Nine with all this Pulitzer hubbub."

Lois felt Perry's arm go around her shoulders in that fatherly reassuring way of his. She felt better as she let out a long breath, but then she saw where he was leading her. The hide-a-bed couch in Perry's office held too many memories for her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm fine, Perry. Really. I have to get this article done before lunch and then I have to go to Stryker's Island . . ."

"I thought you were taking the afternoon off for the gala. Had to do all that womany stuff to get ready for tomorrow night."

"Oh yea, my fitting. The gala. Perry, how much security will be there?"

"The usual. Why? Are you getting death threats again? I can speak to the coordinator."

"Yes, do that. I'm not sure what's really going on." She turned and started to leave the room.

"Okay. Consider it done." He said as she reached the doorway. "Oh, and Lois, remember our owner, Mr. Wayne, will be flying in from Gotham City for the festivities. Be nice to him and help him socialize."

"What is he, socially retarded?"

"You know how eccentric these billionaires can get."

"Yea, tell me about it!" she said as she went to the haven of her cubicle in the bullpen.

Clark stared out at the night sky filled with stars. Lana hadn't returned home from her art class and she hadn't called to let him know if she was alright or not. He had left several messages . . .He watched as a shooting star blazed a long path before him. He remembered something his mother had said to him on a night like tonight. [i Make a wish, Clark.[/i He closed his eyes and lowered his head. _I wish . . . Dear God, how I wish . . . _

He turned quickly and leaned against the wall of the barn. Did he deserve to have his wish come true? He had hurt so many people. He was alone. Something he had always feared. He knew he was the last of his species and that he would be alone, but to have it drove home to him every day and with such fury. He wasn't sure he could stand much more.

He picked up the newspaper he had left on the desk and went to a wooden trunk in the corner of the loft. He took out the tray and put the newspaper at the bottom of a stack of papers. Secrets, yea he had a few and they all resided in this trunk. He took out a newspaper clipping and began to read it. It was about the Kawatche Indians and Lois had written it right after working for the Planet. He had been impressed that her research was impeccable. "I'd forgotten she had done this." He looked over at the tray and grasped the bracelet that Kyra had given him. He knew Lois would probably appreciate something like this. She had such passion about everything. Including him at one time.

He put the tray back where it belonged and closed the trunk. Fingering the bracelet, he sat on the couch and placed the charm on the coffee table. He stared at it as if it might come to life. _My soulmate._

He remembered how beautiful she was naked on Perry's hide-a-bed at the Daily Planet. He had no fear. He was free. Lois allowed him to be himself. He thanked God for Red K and love potions that night. There was lots of laughter and smiles. And when he made love to her the first time, he knew what it was to be a man in love. It wasn't difficult. It was so damn easy with her. They talked and snuggled and told each other silly things and heartfelt thoughts and wishes.

Lois being Lois naturally asked him about the wedding. And he never hesitated to tell her he was calling it off. He was going to talk to Lana and tell her it was over. He promised . . .

Clark picked up the bracelet and knew what he would do with it.

He promised. Lois never asked him to – he promised. She was thrilled with what he said, but still was concerned about how it would affect Lana.

He promised. He would always love her no matter what. Lois kissed him and told him he would always know where to find her.

He promised. Tonight he clasped the bracelet in his hands, putting it to his forehead as the regret and sorrow flooded over him.

He promised. _Lois can take care of herself._

It bubbled up from his gut and he just let it fly. The anger and the frustration of his life screamed out into the night. He promised.

At four in the morning, Clark was on a routine reconnaissance when he got a call about one of the hotels near Granville. A man was holding a gun to the clerk's head. He managed to talk the guy out of shooting anyone including his wife who was having an affair in one of the rooms. On the way to the county jail, Alfie Miller cried like a baby telling Clark how much he loved his wife and how he had done everything possible to make her happy. It wasn't the first time she had gone out on him and it wasn't even the same man. But the perpetrator insisted it wasn't his wife's fault. The men enticed her away from him.

Clark shook his head and told him that no one could be solely responsible for another person's happiness. Alfie nodded. "I know that in my head, but I'm not sure if I know that in my heart. I. . .I just want her to love me."

Clark pulled his cruiser into the lot and got Alfie out of the car. He went through the fingerprinting process and finally got him into a cell. It was nine in the morning. Much later than usual. He dialed his home number. No answer. He dialed Lana's cell phone.

"I'm at the Talon eating breakfast."

"Would you like me to meet you there?" he offered.

"No. We don't want the poor cows to suffer anymore then they have to," she said with marked sarcasm.

"Yea," he said. "How was your art class yesterday?"

"Fine" was all she said about the subject.

"See you later?"

"You'll be sleeping."

"Lana, you know I don't need that much sleep."

"Don't remind me. That would be too much like using your powers in front of me. I just couldn't handle it."

"Yea. Right," he said with a little more bite than usual. "Bye." He heard the click in his ear simultaneously.

Later in the afternoon, Clark tidied the loft which took him all of ten seconds. It felt good to use his powers. Lana wasn't in any hurry to be home so he figured it couldn't hurt. He laid on the couch with his hands under his head and stared at the rafters in the barn.

Lana could never handle seeing him use his powers. Oh, she liked that he had them when it meant cleaning the house, cooking, or running to the store at a moment's notice to get milk or bread. But to actually see him in action, she absolutely hated it.

She liked flying a bit but it always made him amorous and THAT she definitely couldn't handle.

On their wedding night, he was ready to fight his fear of hurting her. True he had just been with Lois not 24 hours before but the Red K took care of his fear and inhibitions then. With Lana, he wanted to be stone cold sober and to express his love for her without stimulants. When it came to the moment of truth, Lana asked him if he had a condom. When he asked why, she explained she wasn't on the birth control patch because of what Lex had done to her with the hormone shots and the fake pregnancy. And she wasn't on the pill because it made her gain weight. He explained to her that a condom would be futile. It would not serve its purpose.

He remembered the look she gave him. It was almost as if he had handed her a prize. Her smile was more of a smirk than a grin. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I really don't want to get pregnant so early in our marriage. If my relationship with Lex taught me anything it was I could get pregnant instantaneously." She then promptly turned over with her back to him and said, "Good night, Clark."

During the rest of their honeymoon, the only time she showed any affection was when they were in public or when she wanted something. When they got home, he was on third shift at work so they never were on the same schedule. Lana seemed to like that just fine. She only wanted hugs and kisses after she berated him about some wrong he had apparently done.

He knew she didn't want to have an alien baby. She hated that part of him. He grimaced as he realized she knew he didn't believe in divorce.

Clark shook his head. "Here you are giving Alfie advice and you suck at relationships." He turned onto his side and stared at the bracelet that was still lying on the table. "Or maybe you should take your own advice. You can't make anyone else happy, they have to make themselves happy."

He winked at the bracelet and closed his eyes to take a nap. _Just a few more hours. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clark nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for an elevator in the Old Metropolitan Hotel. It and the Daily Planet were the only buildings not transformed by LuthorCorp into neo-futuristic monstrosities. There was something to be said for tried and true even if the technology seemed a little archaic to his cousin, Kara.

He noticed the first elevator to his left letting out passengers. He recognized Ms. Coventry, his mother's personal aide, carrying a small boy towards the revolving door at the entrance. He went to wave and say hi but she seemed preoccupied with her companion and leaving the hotel.

His elevator arrived and he walked inside with several other people. They were dressed for the gala and seemed quite excited at the prospect of seeing some of the celebrities that would be attending. He felt out of place with his blue t-shirt, jeans, red jacket and carrying a gym bag, but they didn't seem to even realize he was there. They got off at their respective floors as he traveled to the VIP suites.

His mother loved the Old Metropolitan. She was one of the people who had enabled it to be registered as an historical landmark. Originally built during the First World War, over the years it had seen the likes of many dignitaries and highly regarded persons of influence. Tonight they would add Lois Lane to the list. She was read all over the globe and respected by her peers for her talented insights in investigative reporting.

Walking down the corridor to his mother's suite, he felt the pride he had in knowing Lois. The prospect of seeing her after three years rekindled a long snuffed out flame within him. He pressed the buzzer and noticed his hand was shaking. His mother flung open the door and looked surprised. "Clark! You're early! C'mon in, honey." Clark saw that she looked out into the hallway before shutting the door. "How was your trip?"

"Fine. Did you know they have expanded the reservoir? Reeves Dam has some improvements. Well, at least since I flew over it last."

"You flew? What did Lana have to say about that?"

"She wasn't coming home until later. I figured why spend money on gas when . ."

"Oh give me a hug," she said as he took her into his arms and lifted from the floor. When he set her down again, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh there's that smile I love to see," she said as she went over to a chaise and handed the bagged tux to her smiling son.

"I brought shoes," he said lifting his gym bag.

"Oh good," she said. "Go ahead and change." Clark walked over to the master bedroom door as Martha continued her mothering. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Mom. I'm fine," he said as he opened the door and shut it behind him. Two seconds later, he walked out fully dressed in his tux and shoes. "Mom, is this tie on straight?"

His mother had a shocked expression on her face. "Are you getting faster?" she asked almost dumbfounded by his actions.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a while since I . . .I think I'm just excited."

Martha straightened his bowtie and then inspected her handiwork. "You look so handsome in a tux." Her face beamed pride and love.

He hugged her close. "Thanks, Mom," he said quietly.

"Ohhh, don't make me cry," she said flapping her fingers at her face. "I've still got to put on my dress. Make yourself comfortable."

She went into the master bedroom as he walked around the suite looking at some of the things that his mother brought with her from Washington. He noticed one of her baskets sitting alongside a bookshelf. It had a tea towel covering its contents, just like when she baked pies and took them to the fair. Clark crouched down and lifted the towel. Inside was an apple pie where a small section had been cut out. He thought that was curious. He hadn't realized his mother still baked.

He looked at some of the pictures she had displayed. A small photo on the book shelf caught his eye. Chloe was holding a baby with his mother's arm around her. They both were laughing and looked very happy. He remembered his mother telling him that Chloe had done a piece on international adoption and was so enthralled with the experience, she had adopted a baby of her own.

Martha walked through the door. "Clark, would you zip me and help me with my necklace. The clasp is a little tricky and I . . ."

"Sure," he said zipping her dress and then reaching for the necklace in her outstretched hand. He placed it around her neck and began to try to understand the clasp mechanism. "I noticed you had a picture of Chloe's baby. When was that taken?"

"Oh, a couple of years ago. Just after he . . .arrived," she said a bit hurriedly as he finally got the clasp secured. "He's a beautiful child. Chloe brings him around sometimes when I'm in town."

She walked away from him. He couldn't see her face. "I never thought that Chloe wanted to be a single mother. She was always too wrapped up with being a reporter. How does she manage everything?"

His mother spun around and for some reason her red hair seemed to burn a little brighter. "She has Lois to help. They have a very loving home. He seems to be very happy. He smiles a lot. Giggles all the time." Despite what she was saying, Clark could see tears forming as she stared at him.

"Mom, is everything alright? He's not sick or anything, is he?"

She placed a hand on the side of his face. "No. He's very healthy. He just reminds me so much of a little boy I once knew."

He pulled her into another hug. "Ah, Mom. Things will get better. They already have. I'm here tonight with you and we're going to see Lois with her Pulitzer. What more could anyone ask for?"

She smiled at him. "You always were hopeful, Clark. I guess some things can't completely die no matter what we've been through."

He returned her grin. "I guess not." Clark looked at his watch. "It's time to go, Mom. Wait. I almost forgot." He zipped into the master bedroom and returned instantaneously with a gift wrapped box. "I got her a little something. I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will. Now let's go see Lois get her award," smiled his mother as she took his arm.

The Old Metropolitan Ball Room's crystal chandelier was at least ten feet in diameter. It glistened brightly illuminating the room with little rainbow tear drops.

"Wow!" said Clark as he looked at the room where old world met modern technology. There was a twenty foot portrait of Lois smiling as the backdrop to the stage. Clark thought his heart stopped for an instant as he stared at it.

"Senator Kent?"

Martha turned toward the voice and immediately put on her political smile. "Yes?"

"Perry White, Daily Planet. I haven't seen you since you kicked me off your farm," he said shaking her hand.

"Hello, Mr. White. You're looking well," she said with a genuine smile this time.

"Well, that's not saying much since I wasn't . . . Thank you, just the same, for saying so. Clark!"

Clark took his extended hand and shook it. "Mr. White."

"I understand you're a deputy now."

"Yes, sir."

"Still living in Smallville. Damn shame. I would have loved to have you at the Planet. But such is life," said Perry as he turned and looked at the stage. "So what do you think of our girl?" Before Clark could answer, Perry continued. "I'm damn proud of her. Best investigative reporter ever. Once she latches onto a story, it gets told."

Clark watched him fold his arms and stare at the portrait. "She's like a daughter to me." He tried to cough away the emotion. "She took up the crusade of getting the Luthors and she . . .I'm damn proud of her."

"Yes, Lois has done us all proud. She's an exceptional woman," said Martha as she watched Clark admiring the supersized portrait.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I'm waiting for our owner to arrive. Lois is going to be his escort this evening," said Mr. White. "Good to see you again, Clark. And if you ever decide to give up law enforcement, give me a call. Senator Kent," he nodded his head and then left for the entrance of the ballroom.

"Clark!"

Clark grinned from ear to ear. He'd recognize that squeal anywhere. "Chloe!"

She nearly leapt into his arms before she hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

"What has it been . . . two years since . . .?" He stopped short of saying 'you were kicked off the farm.'"

"Yes, about that long. You look great!"

"So do you. I catch you every once in a while on the tube. How does it feel doing something you've always wanted to do?"

"Actually it feels pretty good," she said lowering her eyes from his. "I thought the high profile thing would cause problems with. . y'know, but it's all worked out really well."

Clark nodded. "I'm very happy for you."

She touched his arm. "Thanks." She then turned towards his mother. "Do you mind if I borrow Clark for a minute, Mrs. Kent?"

Martha shook her head. "No. Take him outside and show him the terrace. I'll go get something to drink and keep an eye out for Lois."

"Come get us when she arrives," said Clark as Chloe tugged at his arm.

Clark and Chloe walked onto the terrace arm and arm. "So how's your son doing? How old is he now?"

"He's two and a half. He's doing great. Growing like a weed and so smart. He keeps Lois and I very busy."

Clark chuckled. "How is Lois doing with a kid in the house?"

Chloe paused. "You'd be surprised. Lois is amazing with him. She reads to him every night and makes sure . . . They're fun to watch."

"Oh," said Clark sounding slightly surprised. He leaned against the terrace's marbled railing.

The stone and mortar terrace overlooked the city in all its glory. Clark was impressed with the architecture and craftsmanship. "No wonder my mother loves to stay here."

"It is magnificent, isn't it?" said Chloe as she watched him take in the splendor of Metropolis.

"I remember when I first learned to fly, how much I loved seeing Metropolis at night. It has a pattern all its own like a living, breathing thing."

"Regrets, Clark?" she said as caringly as possible.

He looked out at the city and nodded. "Yea. Regrets. I wasn't sure when I saw you again that you would even talk to me. I mean . . .what I did to Lois." He turned towards her. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Listen if seeing me again is . . . I don't want to ruin this night for her. She deserves so much more. I'm truly sorry for what I did. Believe me, I'm . . .." She could hear his gulp as he tried to hold it together.

Chloe touched his arm once again and Clark put his hand over it. "Maybe we should talk about that night at the bachelor party."

He took a few steps away from her. "We both know what happened that night. I allowed myself to be drugged with Red K. I wanted Lois so much. I took her when she was under the influence of the love potion. I robbed us both of . . . I just wanted to say goodbye, but with Lois . . . it's never goodbye. It's always hello." He turned towards Chloe and he had his lop-sided grin. "It's always 'hey you'."

"Yea," assured Chloe as she took a deep breath. "But there is something you should know about that night."

"Yea?"

"There was no red kryptonite in the lipstick."

"What? I don't understand. I felt it. That thrill I get when it hits my system."

"Well, I don't know what you felt, but it wasn't the effects of crimson meteor rock." She watched him step back in disbelief. "Do you think it just could have been the situation. You thought it would be the last time to be with Lois? Like you said, you wanted her."

"I more than wanted her, Chloe. I wanted to keep her. I used my abilities in front of her. I promised her . . ."

"Clark, if there wasn't any red kryptonite in the lipstick then why . . ."

"Why wasn't I afraid?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out the gift box. "Lois always accepted me. She allowed me to be me. Even though she didn't know my secret." He put the box back into his pocket. "Chloe, if I could turn back time again, I would. I'm such a fool. I threw away such a precious gift."

"Clark, you could divorce Lana."

"I won't get a divorce."

"Why not? You're miserable."

"I gave my word, Chloe. I said vows. That means something."

"Arrgh! I don't care what Lois says . . . you're just stubborn!"

He scrutinized Chloe's face. "What does Lois say?"

Chloe left out a humpf. "She says you're loyal and selfless."

Clark began to chuckle. "She does know me, doesn't she?"

"Not that that doesn't bug the hell out of her, too," said Chloe waving a finger in his face, but then she calmed down. "She hates hearing how . . . She wishes things could be different for you, Clark."

"Yea, well. So do I. But it's my mess and I have to deal with it. I just hope I don't hurt anyone else in the process."

Chloe shook her head. "She's right. You do sacrifice yourself first before you allow anyone else to get hurt. She does get you."

"I guess she always did," he grinned as he saw his mother waving at them.

"She's here!" said Martha excitedly as Clark and Chloe scrambled towards the ballroom.

Clark couldn't help himself. He jogged past his mother and Chloe and slid ten feet before coming to a stop. [i Lois [/i She was breathtaking and she took his.

Dressed in a purple ball gown, she held the arm of a very handsome, tall, broad-shouldered man who confidently smiled and nodded at the sea of photographers that stood before them.

Clark saw Lois smile and talk out of the side of her mouth. He had to chuckle to himself. She was uncomfortable and was getting antsy. The man beside her smiled broadly at whatever she said then turned and whispered in her ear. She laughed. Clark felt giddy from her genuine smile, but at the same time he wasn't too happy at the closeness of the man. In fact, he could feel something dark begin to boil within him. He decided to listen in on what the man was saying to her.

"That's it, Lois. Just breathe. You're doing great."

"Bruce. . ."

"What?"

"Shutup."

Clark had to repress his laughter as 'Bruce' laughed heartedly.

Clark began to clap along with the rest of the room as Lois took center stage alone. He felt his mother and Chloe by his side. His mother was grinning from ear to ear and then put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud shrill whistle. He burst out laughing at his senatorial mother's break in decorum.

Lois was radiant taking in all the cameras and applause. After several minutes, she started looking nervous and motioned to Perry. He hugged her and Clark could hear her say, "Make them stop."

Perry started to take steps towards the podium, but Bruce beat him to it.

"Shhhh. Lois says that's enough."

Clark heard her call Bruce a goofball. Clark grinned.

The crowd settled down and the 'goofball' began his speech. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

More applause erupted. "Owner of the Daily Planet."

Even more applause with some cheering. "I, unfortunately am not here to introduce, Ms. Lane. I've just met her at the press conference earlier and I have to say . . .she's quite a remarkable woman."

Clark heard Lois tell him to shutup again and Bruce almost leered at her.

The crowd went crazy. Lois' peers and fans loved her.

Bruce continued. "Lois has already been through the official Pulitzer award presentation." More applause at the word Pulitzer. "Tonight is about honoring her and her achievements in a very young career. To start off. It is my great honor and pleasure to introduce Perry White, Editor-in-Chief. Perry."

Everyone in Metropolis knew Perry White. He was world renown for his love of hard hitting news stories, accurate reporting, and passion for the written word.

Perry approached the podium leaving Lois alone. Clark saw her wave and say hi to someone. It was Jimmy Olsen who was snapping pictures of everything.

"Thank you, Bruce. As you all know we are here to honor one of the best damn investigative reporters I have ever seen." The crowd cheered again. "She never gives up and never gives in. She'll do anything to get her story. And I mean that literally." Laughter could be heard throughout the audience. "But most of all, Lois Lane has passion." He turned and smiled at her. "And that is the key ingredient for anyone in this life. To do what you are passionate about." Perry coughed and took a breath before continuing. "This young woman," he pointed a finger at Lois. "is like a daughter to me." His voice began to crack and Clark watched as Lois began to break down. "The Daily Planet is not just a newspaper. It's a family. And in this technologically advanced world we live in, it is people that holds it together. They are what is important. They're the stories we write about. Lois has been an inspiration to me and her coworkers. She's a true newspaperwoman of the old school. And I love her for it."

Bruce handed a handkerchief to Lois to wipe away her tears.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you, the Pulitzer prize winner for investigative reporting. Ms. Lois Lane."

Lois stepped forward as Perry hugged her. He then handed her her award which she had received in New York. Photographers got their chance for their photo-op as the applause became deafening.

Clark found himself shouting, "Yea!" with joy in his heart. His mother hugged him as Chloe smiled and wiped tears from her eyes.

Lois approached the podium clutching her notes. "She's so nervous," said Chloe.

"Thank you," Lois began and the applause started up again. She wiped a tear with Bruce's handkerchief. Turning her head to Jimmy and without thinking about the mike being live, she said. "Do I look like I went to the Alice Cooper School of Mascara?"

Jimmy shook his head and laughed as did the whole ballroom.

"Oops, sorry." She cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "This is going to be short. I want every one to dance and have fun tonight. First of all, I want to thank, Mr. Wayne and, of course, my editor Perry White for this lovely gala this evening. And I would like to thank all of you for attending. Family. Friends. It is a great honor for me to be a reporter. It has been said the search for truth is the noblest of causes. I do not qualify as noble. I just like a good story. The world is filled with interesting people, places and events. To be able to bring their stories to others has been a calling, if you will. I only hope I have done it some justice. If information is power, then the power of the press can shape or break a world. We all, in the fourth estate, should remember that. I pray we make it a better world for our children and our children's children. And in that spirit there are some charities outside which I fully support and I hope will interest you. Please feel free to check them out. And, thank you for this unforgettable evening." She walked to the side of the podium and waved. The applause rose and shook the crystals on the chandelier above.

Lois was relieved it was over. Public speaking definitely wasn't her forte. Bruce took her arm and guided her down the steps of the stage. She didn't know what to make of her escort. One minute he was somber, almost brooding and the next he was charming and maybe a little too familiar. There just didn't seem to be a happy medium with him.

"Could we get some air?" she asked as they walked through the room meeting and greeting people. She was trying to be as gracious as possible, but she really didn't enjoy crowds especially ones who made her the center of attention.

"Sure," said Bruce as he guided her towards the terrace.

Outside she took a deep breath. "This is more like it," she said as Chloe came up beside her and gave her a big hug. "You were fantastic! I knew you were nervous but then you seemed to be just yourself."

"Well after that faux pas about the mascara . . ."

"Must have been the Alice Cooper reference," said Bruce chuckling.

"Lois, aren't you going to introduce us?" said a wide-eyed Chloe.

"Bruce Wayne, this is my cousin, Chloe Sullivan."

"Ah yes, I've seen your Newswatch program. So reporting runs in the family?"

"It was a surprise to the both of us," grinned Chloe as Martha entered the group.

"Senator Kent, it's so good to see you again," smiled the tall enigmatic man.

"Mr. Wayne," she said as she shook his hand.

Lois noticed someone come around the corner and her heart jumped. It took a moment for her brain to register who it was. She never imagined he would come. "Smallville." The nickname was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

His face went from apprehensive to the brightest smile. "Lois." The butterflies in her stomach decided to start the gala early. "I haven't heard that in a long time."

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. The light that had once shone brightly within him was barely perceptible. That revelation made her sad. But he was as handsome as ever and he seemed genuinely glad to see her. She felt a protective hand at the middle of her back. "Yea, well . . . Oh, this is Bruce Wayne. Clark Kent."

They shook hands. "Clark Kent. Oliver Queen has spoken of you."

"Oliver? You know Oliver?" said Clark looking confused and apprehensive.

"Must be a billionaire's club or something," suggested Lois.

"Yes, that's it exactly," said Bruce as he bent his head next to Lois' ear.

Clark took a step forward looking offended. "Lois, could I talk to you for a second?"

Her ankles wanted to give out. This was the moment she had dreamed of and dreaded at the same time. Her emotions were running amuck. Clark always got past her defense mechanisms and guarded mind and went straight for her heart. Months and months had passed and not a word from him. She had tried to contact him a month after he and Lana had returned from their honeymoon, but she got no answers. Chloe had confirmed later that her text messages, letters, and phone calls were either blocked by Lana or she had decreed that Lois Lane was persona non gratis in Clark's life.

He never contacted her on his own, and she knew why, too. He was married. Lois knew what that meant to Clark. It was a sacred contract never to be broken. You made a pledge and you kept your word. And Lois had to agree with that. The world had it wrong and Clark had it right. Unfortunately for her, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"Lois, we should probably be getting back to your guests," said Bruce with concern.

Lois knew he was giving her an out if she didn't want to talk to Clark. She looked at Clark's expression and realized she shouldn't have hesitated. "It's fine, Bruce. I won't be long."

Clark ushered her to the other side of the terrace so they could speak in private. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew if they were going to rehash past mistakes. Clark was going to go first.

They stopped in a little alcove and Clark released her arm. He stepped back from her and they watched each other for a moment. "Hi," he said with a half grin looking very nervous. She watched him unconsciously wipe his palm along the pocket of his tux.

"Hi," she said with the return half smile as she waited.

"I, uh, found this and I thought you might like to have it. It belongs to you," he said as he handed her a gift wrapped box.

"It belongs to me?" she said feeling confused.

"Open it," he said rather impatiently for Clark.

She tore the wrapping loose and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet. She held it up to the light. "It's Kawatche, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said. "I remembered you did that article on the tribe and thought . . . "

"Clark, do you know what this is?" She felt shocked and thrilled. This bracelet which she had only seen in pictures and drawings signified an eternal bond of love.

"It was given to me by a Kawatche princess. She said I was to give it to someone special to me."

"Clark, I . . ."

He took the bracelet from her and placed it on her wrist. "I want you to have it. I know it doesn't make up for how I've hurt you. I know I could never undo what's been done."

She placed two fingers on his lips. "Smallville. Shhhh, I've already forgiven you."

He looked at her with wonder and shook his head. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

She half chuckled. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Clark. You don't know much about forgiveness, do you? I forgave you because I never want to harbor any ill will towards anyone. . . especially you." She started to whisper to draw him closer. "See bitterness eats at you. It makes you miserable. Forgiving someone doesn't take away a wrong, but it does free you to move on."

She watched him scan her face and he drew closer. "You truly are an amazing woman, Lois Lane. Forgive me for being so blind and stupid."

"Nah, never stupid," she smirked. Clark moved in closer and they stared into one another's eyes. Clark took her hand and kissed the bracelet on her wrist. Suddenly there was flashing and the sound of angry voices. Bruce was shouting as a paparazzi ran through the crowd.

Lois found she was in Clark's protective arms. He looked down into her face and she wanted him to kiss her and, if she wasn't a total idiot, she thought he wanted to kiss her, too. But they knew each other too well. They had burned each other before and the scars were not entirely healed. She stepped back and Clark dropped his hold on her. Reluctantly she stepped away as Bruce stood beside her. "I better return to the ballroom," she said softly with a touch of sorrow.

Lois looked back at Clark as she was escorted through the doorway. His mother stood by his side and Lois wished things could have been different.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clark stood just inside the doors of the ballroom from the terrace and watched Lois dancing with Bruce. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. His mother stood beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

He shook his head remembering that night. _Clark, are we dancing_? She was so beautiful that night. He had taken her dancing in the sky and her eyes never shined brighter. She was radiant tonight but nothing could compare to how she looked that one night that they had together.

He knew he wasn't the same. He was duller, isolated, incomplete, and totally without a sense of purpose. He was not the man for Lois Lane, not as he was now. It hurt to think that once he had so many options and now he had only one. To exist. He knew in his heart that existing was not a life. Hell, surviving wasn't a life but at least it was more active.

"No, Mom, I better be getting home. I still have to drive to work," he said as he began to slowly walk across the ballroom never taking his eyes off the one couple in a sea of others. "Do you have the key to the suite?"

"What? Oh yes, here it is," she said taking it out of her evening bag. "I'll have Ronald at the desk give me another. Just leave this one in the room."

"Okay, thanks for everything, Mom," he said kissing her cheek. He strode out of the ballroom and went for the elevators.

Martha began to panic and waved at Chloe who immediately came running towards her. "Clark is going back to the room to change. Call Kara now. Oh why didn't I think of that!"

Chloe took out her cell phone and pressed speed dial. "Where's Lois?"

"She's dancing with Bruce. Is he still at the elevators?"

Chloe looked out the doors of the ballroom and didn't see anyone at the elevators. "No."

"You don't suppose he decided to take the stairs?" gasped Martha.

"Kara must have her phone turned off. I'll try the suite."

"Hurry, Chloe. Oh what have we done?"

Kara stood at the balcony of the suite talking on her cell phone to Oliver Queen. She had seen Chloe's call but decided just to call her back and let her know the munchkin was okay. She had gotten three calls from Lois already tonight. Then the suite phone started to ring.

"Don't worry. It's probably not important. Oliver, if you like the woman then date her? What do you mean it's complicated?"

Clark opened the door to the suite and was half way to the master bedroom when he heard something coming from one of the other bedrooms.

"Mommy?"

He opened the door and inside was a little boy sitting up in the middle of the queen-sized bed. The a child's night light was on. He couldn't really tell much about the child, only that he had dark hair.

He walked over towards the bed and crouched down beside it. "Hey, buddy, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Where's mommy?" yawned the boy.

"She's downstairs at the gala. She'll probably be upstairs to check on you pretty soon. Are you alone?"

The child shook his head, "Kara."

"Kara's here?" said Clark a little surprised.

The boy who was becoming more awake by the minute nodded his head. "I wanna drink."

"Oh, okay," said Clark rising up to full height. "Then will you go back to sleep?"

The boy nodded looking up at the tall man. He gave him a grin. "Uh, huh."

Clark started to walk towards the bathroom. "Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't be doing this?" He said just before he flipped the light switch.

"Because you shouldn't," said Kara from the doorway. "Don't turn on that light. He's got an eye infection." She was already making her way to the bed. "You're supposed to be asleep. You've had three drinks already. Your mom is going to kill me."

The little boy giggled and dropped back down in the bed. "Huggies!" He held out his arms to her.

She shook her head at him but bent over and gave him a hug. She kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep!"

The little boy giggled and then held out his arms to Clark.

"Me?" asked Clark as he walked over to the bed.

Kara nodded her head towards the boy. "Guess so."

Clark bent down as the little boy tried to wrap his arms around the big man's neck. Clark hugged him and the boy kissed his cheek. "Night Night," said the tot as his breath warmed Clark's cheek.

"Good night," said Clark softly as he pulled the covers up and the boy rolled over and closed his eyes. The big man couldn't resist smoothing back the wisps of hair from the child's forehead before leaving the bedside.

Kara and her cousin walked out of the room silently and left the door open a crack.

"He's cute," said Clark grinning.

"Yea, well, he's too smart for his britches. He knows he's supposed to be asleep but he's afraid he'll miss something. Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I have to change before I go back to Smallville. And I might ask you the same question," he said taking off his bowtie.

"I'm babysitting. What does it look like?" She opened the small refrigerator and took out some food.

"I thought you were finishing up a degree in Star City?"

"Yea, well. That's not working out so well. I'm not sure what I want to do yet," she said heating a piece of pizza in the microwave. "I haven't decided if I want to stay on Earth or not."

"Kara, Oliver went to a lot of trouble to get your papers in order to go to school. We really should talk about this."

"When? You'd have to meet me somewhere. That . . . thing you married . . ."

"Kara!"

"Shhhh, you'll wake him up again."

"Hold on," he said as he went into the master bedroom and came back again dressed in his regular clothes. "Why don't you meet me in the loft in the morning? Lana never goes into the barn much anymore. We can talk about things then, okay?"

"Sure, Big Kal," she said and then her eyes got wide.

Clark gave her a look of "what?" but let it go. He then hugged her. "See you in the morning. I've got to superspeed out of here if I want to make my shift on time."

"Bye," she said as he went out the door.

Kara took her pizza out of the microwave and sat at the table to eat. The suite door flew up and an exasperated Chloe nearly fell into the room. "Is Clark still here?"

"No," said Kara with a mouthful of cheese and crust. "He just left."

"So everything's okay?"

"Yea," said Kara. "Why?"

"No reason," said Chloe trying to act calm and cool. "You didn't answer your phone."

"I was talking to Oliver. The munchkin is asleep so you can go back down to the gala."

"Okay," said Chloe with a large smile. "I guess you have everything under control."

"Yep," said Kara as she bit into her pizza again.

Lois laid in the very comfy queen sized bed as the familiar tiny hand lifted her hair. "Are you awake?" She opened her eyes and saw a pair of light blue eyes staring into hers.

"I am now," she grumbled. "Where's my hug?" She asked as she moved some hair from the tot's forehead.

The boy hugged and kissed her and then started pulling on her arm. "Grandma says you have to get up."

"No she didn't," moaned Lois as she kissed the side of his face. "Your grandmother knows I like to sleep in."

"No," he insisted. "She told me to get you up."

Lois let out a big sigh and started to put her legs over the side of the bed. "Okay, okay," she said in mock annoyance. When she was sitting upright, she smiled down at him. "Who made you the boss?"

"You did," he giggled.

"You wish, little man," she said through the slits of her eyes. He tugged on her arm again and she let him guide her out into the dining area.

Martha was bustling around getting the table set for breakfast. Kara wandered out of her bedroom with sleep hair.

"Why do you people still get up with the chickens?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Lois as she placed the boy in his booster seat.

"Chloe is bringing bagels and cream cheese," said Martha as she sat down. "She's running a little late so we can go ahead and start."

Lois picked up two cereal boxes. "Caleb, cheerios or shredded wheat?"

"Uhhh. I want pie!" grinned the boy.

Lois turned to Martha with an accusatory look. "You made pie."

"Yes," she grinned. "Guilty. I'm the grandma. I can make him pies."

Lois looked at her son. "No pie. Cheerios or shredded wheat?"

Caleb leaned his face into his mother's. "Uhhhh. Oatmeal."

Lois turned towards Martha. "Is there oatmeal?"

Grandma shook her head. "No oatmeal, but there is instant Crème of Wheat."

"Crème of Wheat," shouted the miniature Clark.

"Okay, and milk and a banana," said his mother.

"Then pie?" He gave his mother the famous Kent puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, if you eat all that, then pie. But I don't want to hear anything about a belly ache," she said as she kissed his nose.

Grandma brought the Crème of Wheat and Caleb dug in like a true Kent. Lois watched her son eat as she sipped some orange juice.

There was a knock on the suite door and Kara got up to get it. Chloe walked in with bags smelling of bread. "I brought Caleb's favorite, blueberry," she said as she sat the bags and a tray of coffees on the table.

"Blueberry!" shouted Caleb.

"I hate mornings," said Lois holding her head.

"Here kiddo," said Kara as she put a cup of coffee under her nose.

"Bless you," said Lois as Caleb started to eat his banana.

Chloe sat with the others and started slicing bagels for the toaster. "Lois?"

"An everything, please, with tons of cream cheese. I have to go into work this morning to finish an article. Maybe the onion and the garlic will keep everyone away from me." She finished wiping Caleb's face so he could press on with more spoonfuls. "Which reminds me. Kara how many glasses of water did he have last night before going to bed?"

"Uhhh, two?"

"Two?" said Lois with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, okay, three."

"Did he wake up in the middle of the night?"

"Yea, but he went back to sleep," she answered dismissively. "Listen I've got to hurry and get ready. I'm meeting Clark in the loft this morning."

"You're meeting Clark?" said Martha choking on her orange juice.

Lois turned to her and looked disturbed. "When did you see Clark?"

Kara fidgeted in her seat as all eyes were on her. "Uhhh, he came in last night to change out of his tux. He had to go to work." She lowered her head and started to eat a spoonful of cereal.

Martha touched her arm to get her attention. "What else happened?"

"You told me everything was fine!" said Chloe watching Lois' reaction.

Lois gulped and closed her eyes. "Did he see Caleb?"

"Well, yea. . .," said Kara.

"What do you mean, 'well yea'?" interrupted Chloe.

Lois turned in her chair so her body was a barrier between Kara and Caleb. "I want details." Her voice was soft and low but there was a strain of menace in it that Kara understood all too clearly.

"Nothing happened, really," she began.

"Quit hedging!" shouted Chloe.

"You better back off!" Kara shouted back.

"Mommy?" said a wide eyed Caleb who had taken in everyone's attitudes.

Lois turned immediately to her son and gathered him into her arms. "Shhhh, it's all right. We're just trying to figure out something."

"Everyone just settle down," said Martha with authority. "Kara tell us what happened . . . in detail."

"I was talking to Oliver on the balcony. He's got the hots for this Dinah chick or canary or whatever."

"Kara!" said Chloe.

"I went to check on the munchkin and there was Clark going to get him a drink of water. I stopped him from turning on the light. Told him Little Cal had an eye infection."

"Please tell me you didn't call him that in front of Clark!" said Lois.

"No, I didn't. Honestly, Lois, I don't think I called Caleb anything," said Kara.

"Why did you tell him the munchkin had an eye infection?" asked Chloe.

"I didn't want him to turn on any more lights. Caleb was sitting up in bed. If Clark had seen his eyes, he would have . . ."

Martha patted her hand. "That was good thinking, Kara."

"I don't like this. I don't like lying to Clark," said Lois as she hugged Caleb closer to her. "What am I teaching our son?"

"Lois, we'll talk about it later. I know how much honesty means to you. But we just have to hang on until . . ." Martha couldn't speak anymore. She had initiated this façade and wasn't sure when or how it would end. She saw the pain it brought Lois and she knew the effect it would have on her son if he ever found out. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Kara squeezed Martha's hand to comfort her. "Well, Caleb wanted a hug so I gave him one and a kiss goodnight and then he wanted Clark to hug him."

"Did he?" asked Lois with wide eyes as she took a bagel from Chloe and set it in front of Caleb.

Kara nodded. "He hugged him and Caleb gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, Night. Night."

"What did Clark do?" asked Chloe as she saw Lois' eyes fill with tears as she stared at her son.

"He said 'Good Night' and tucked him in. Cal rolled over and closed his eyes and then Clark did the weirdest thing."

"What?" said Lois with her tears in her throat and her bottom lip trembling.

"You know how you always pull Little Cal's hair from his forehead. Well Clark did the same thing. It was eerie. Then we left the room."

Lois looked at her son who was sticking his finger in the cream cheese of her bagel. "Clark touched his son. He touched Caleb. Oh God," she said as the tears ran down her face and she kissed her child's forehead.

Chloe and Martha left their chairs and came around to hug Lois and her child.

"When will it end? When will it all freaking end?" sobbed Lois as she squeezed her son against her body.

"I know, I know," said Martha kissing Lois' face. "We just have to have faith that everything will turn out for you and Clark and our dear sweet boy."

"You're the strongest person I know, Lois. Just hang on. We're here for you," reassured Chloe rubbing her back.

"And Clark is all alone," cried Lois shaking her head.

"No, he's not," said Kara. "He has all of us if he'd just let us love him."

"I'm hoping after last night he'll come to realize that," said Martha as she watched Lois try to regain her composure.

Caleb took a finger of cream cheese and put it into his mother's mouth.

"Thanks, baby," she said in a soft comforting voice. "Without you. I don't know what I'd do."

"Probably win another Pulitzer," said Chloe as she nudged Lois.

"Yea," chuckled Lois. "But Caleb is better than any award. He's Clark all over again. Thank you all for doing what you do for us." She kissed her son's forehead once again. "I love you all." She moved the hair off of Caleb's forehead as the others returned to their seats.

Turning Caleb to face her, she saw he was about to stick another dollop of cream cheese into her mouth. "Your daddy touched you." She grinned and placed her forehead against his. "This is a good day," she said as her son put the creamy concoction in her mouth. "Ummm. It is." She put Caleb back into his booster chair.

Chloe jumped from her chair. "I almost forgot. I got some newspapers this morning. Want to see what they said about the gala?"

"Oh yea," said Lois as she took the Daily Planet from her and opened it up to read. "Look Caleb, your mother is yesterday's news. I'm on page six!" She chuckled as she continued to read.

Chloe unfolded another paper and let out a scream. "Oh, my God. NO!"

"What?" said Lois.

"It's the Inquisitor! Look!" said Chloe as she put the full page picture in front of her.

There was Clark kissing the bracelet he gave her and Lois was looking at him with love in her eyes. The headline read," Pulitzer Winner Lives Secret Life!"

"I have to warn Clark," said Martha as she went for her cell phone.

"I'm out of here," said Kara as she sped into her bedroom and right out again taking flight off the balcony.

"Those bastards! I'll kill them!" screamed Lois as Caleb started to cry.

"I just hope Lana doesn't see it," said Chloe softly as she watched their world fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark arrived home to make Lana breakfast and she was gone. He could tell she had slept in the house the night before, but she left no note as to where she might be so early in the morning.

He took a shower and changed into his t-shirt and jeans to start his daily chores of milking the cows and mucking stalls. Some things couldn't be done with superspeed and all his abilities were forbidden as far as Lana was concerned. So he went about his activities at a human pace.

He tried not to think about Lois dancing with Bruce Wayne. Things were depressing enough. But he seemed preoccupied with every moment of the night before. As he walked from the milking barn into the open area of the main barn, he heard something in the loft.

"Hello, Clark," smiled Lana. "I have something to show you," she said sweetly.

He climbed the stairs to the loft and stopped at the top. Lana was meandering around wearing pink and her hair looked like it did in high school. At one time he would have thought her beautiful, but he could see behind the façade now. "Do you remember Mrs. Craig?"

"Yea, isn't she a cashier at the grocery store? Did she die?" He took a few steps into the loft and stopped, watching Lana's smile grow. There was no warmth in it. It was cold and harsh.

Lana laughed. "It's funny that you should say that, but no. She's quite well. She's a bit of a gossip."

As she crossed over to the desk, he felt a burning in his gut. He waited for her to say something else and for the sensation to fade.

"She called me this morning and wanted to make sure I saw . . . THIS!" She tossed another newspaper at him as he had another pang of burning that went through his chest this time.

He picked up the paper and saw it was the Inquisitor. He and Lois were on the front page. For an instant he thought about that moment and how much he wished he could live in it just one more time. And then he looked into Lana's eyes. A chill went up his spine and his body felt hot and cold simultaneously. There was a queasiness in his blood and he knew what was going to happen next. He tried to get away from her but she just followed him.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" she seethed. "You and that whore have been having an affair right under my nose!"

"No," he shook his head partly to deny it and partly to clear his head. "I'm not having an affair . . . with anyone." He stumbled but caught his balance.

"Can you honestly tell me that this isn't you, Clark? I think I can recognize my own husband!"

"It's me. Mom needed an escort for Lois' gala . . ." Lana would not let him have any space. There was no way he was going to get away from her.

"Don't say her name!"

"Lana, honest. This was totally innocent. I gave her a gift . . . Argghhhh!" He bent over with the pain.

"You spent money on her?"

"No . . .I gave her the Kawatche bracelet."

"You what!?!"

That's when he saw it, it was in Lana's hand. She reared back and hit him in the side of face with a green kryptonite rock. "We're scrounging for money and you give her an Indian artifact. How much was it worth?"

He fell to the floor like dead weight. The pain was agonizing. It felt think millions of pin pricks that not only went through his skin but also his muscles and bones. "Don't do thissss," He pleaded.

Her smile seemed almost demented. She looked at the rock. "This really works!"

The rock dropped to the floor beside him as she walked off. Clark tried to pull himself across the floor away from the meteor rock. He had to get some kind of strategy to save himself.

When she returned she was carrying an even bigger rock of Green K. Something deep within him said, "Oh no." The rock was the size of a football and Clark could feel its effects the minute she came into view. "Arrghhh!"

She rolled the rock until it rested beside him. "How dare you make me the laughing stock of Smallville! It's bad enough that you're a freak! But nooo, you have to have an affair with a selfish bitch who hates my guts!

Clark could feel the tremors in his arms and legs starting to build. The pain was excruciating and Lana seemed oblivious. She crouched over him. He felt her hair fall on his skin and it burned like brimstone. "Tell me what it feels like, Clark. How does it feel to be an alien with no place to call home?"

"Nooooo," he said as Martha Kent's face smiled at him in his mind. He had a home. He tried to pull a lamp stand over to distract her, but she easily averted it.

Lana got off of him and started to kick him. "You bastard! You killed my parents! Did you think I'd never figure it out? You deserve to die. Look at how many lives you've destroyed?"

Clark tried to roll his body into any direction it would go. He managed to get on his side before the weakness was too much. He started to hear things and they weren't outside but inside his head.

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God. . . It is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly _

His mother's voice came to him. "Why did you marry her, Clark?" And he remembered telling her it was because he had always loved her, but he knew in his heart that wasn't true.

The minute he saw the beautiful woman in the cornfield, he loved Lois Lane. She accepted him and gave him warmth. She brought him home. She talked a lot but she listened just as well. He had let his fear of being different get in the way of true happiness.

Lana was not letting up. She was in a hysterical rage. Her eyes were glazed over and for a moment Clark wondered if Isobel had returned. Even through the kryptonite he knew there was no magic present.

"You don't believe in divorce! Who says that anymore! I want free of you, Clark. You turn my stomach. You have all these abilities and yet you can't even make a living. You're a lousy provider and as far as sex is concerned. There's no way in hell I'd ever let you touch me now that I know what you are!"

"Whose . . . baby . . is . . .it?" He asked through the pain.

Lana's face became red with anger. "How dare you?!"

She walked off and returned with a shovel. "At least Genevieve Teague put up a fight!"

_If any person can show just cause why these two may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

"Lex is a real man. He knows how to provide for his wife. Do you know he offered me five million dollars to tell him your secret? You'd never see five million dollars in a billion lifetimes! I didn't take it. Because I want it all. I want Lex and his money." She hit him with the shovel and his blood splattered on the floor in front of him.

That's when he remembered some off hand remark Lana had made as their plane took off for their honeymoon. He had told her he would never use his abilities for financial gain. She hadn't said a word but turned to look out the window of the plane. Moments later she said she had a headache and turned her back to him to go to sleep.

"Lex taught me how pain can bring pleasure. He knows how to hurt me and I love it," she said as she licked her lips to strike him again.

He could feel the warmth of his blood as it soaked his t-shirt. When he saw the shadow of the raised shovel on the sunlit floor, he made his move. He concentrated as hard as he could and shot his heat beams at the handle. It exploded and Lana screamed.

"You could have killed me! I thought you never killed!" She started kicking him again and he closed his eyes and went inside himself.

_Do you, Lana, take Clark as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in proximity and in distance, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, with trust and understanding, with patience and fidelity, until death do you part?_

She had said, 'I do.' She lied. He should have known better. She had made the vows before. Whether Lex was evil or not, it was Lana who had accepted his bed and said yes to his proposal. Pregnant or not, she said vows. That meant something, but apparently not to her.

He slipped the thumb of his left hand under his wedding band and it slid down his finger wet with blood. He could hear it roll in a circle on the floor and then it stopped.

_ Until death do you part._

"Clark, get off of that floor," said Jonathan Kent. "You can do it, son. You can do anything you put your heart and mind to."

_Dad? Dad, where are you?_

"Someplace you're not ready for."

_Dad, I miss you. I'm so alone. _

"Clark, you've got work to do. Think of all those people you can help with your abilities."

_Dad, I'm dying. It's too late._

"Kal-El, my son," said Jor-El. "It is not your time."

_I'm sorry I left my destiny. I didn't follow my passion. I was afraid. I let fear hold me back._

"And now?" came the voice that seemed to be everywhere.

_I'll do what ever needs to be done. I'll do what I can do. Just make the pain stop._

"Kal-El, what do you have to live for?"

_Please don't make me think of her. Not now. She's brimming with life and always moving forward and I let her down . . .I didn't fight for the future._

"Would she give up? Would she give in?"

_NO! Never!_

Clark felt the pitchfork prongs go into his body and it felt hot and almost soothing. Then everything went black and there were only flashes of color whenever Lana struck a blow.

___Until death do you part_.

He was floating in darkness and he could hear his heartbeat become slower and slower. He stretched out his hearing one last time. For years he had resisted the temptation of listening to her, to know what she was doing, to share in whatever emotion she was feeling. He had denied himself listening to her heartbeat which always soothed him. And now . . .he had to hear her voice just one more time. It hurt like hell but he wasn't going to stop until he found her. He focused with all the strength he had left.

He listened. He heard her. It was so easy and he felt his mind relax.

"Clark touched his son. He touched Caleb."

Her voice soothed his soul and brought it light.

He saw an almost 3 year old boy in his mind. The tot grinned and said in a sweet, clear voice, "Night. Night."

He wished he could grin.

"And Clark is all alone."

___I didn't have to be. You were there._

"Your daddy touched you."

___My love._

His body convulsed in the darkness. He felt the last of the air leave his lungs.

_Loisssss_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lana managed to hit him one last time even though her arms ached and she was out of breath. Her mind was buzzing and she wasn't sure where she was. She felt gooey and looked at her blouse. It was covered in blood. _Does alien blood do something to you? I have to get clean. _

She raced down the loft stairs and into the house ripping her clothes off as well as her shoes. When she reached the bathroom, she looked into the mirror. Her hair was matted with clotting blood and she screamed at the sight of herself.

Quickly she turned on the shower and got under the hot water spray. Grabbing the shampoo and shower gel again and again she thought she'd never get clean. Finally she gave up and turned off the water.

_Lex! He'll know what to do. I just have to wait for his phone call._ She went into her bedroom and put on some clothes and shoes.

As she ran down the stairs, she saw the remnants of her clothing lying in darkening red piles. She had to open several cupboards before finding a trash bag. Quickly she gathered her clothes and shoes putting them in the bag. Her purse was on the counter and she put it under her arm.

When she opened the back door that faced the barn, she saw flames and smoke. The barn was ablaze and she could hear the cattle bellowing for help. Running towards the sound, she tossed the bag into the fire and jumped into the truck. As always, the keys were in the ignition. She turned the ignition and put the truck in gear.

She didn't know where she was going. She only knew she had to get away. When she looked into the rearview mirror, she saw flames bursting through the roof of the barn and black smoke was marring the sky above.

She knew she was speeding but she didn't care. She had to get out of there. Maybe when Lex called, she could talk him into letting her visit him at the prison today.

As she pulled onto Route 40 her cell phone rang and it startled her even though she had been expecting the call.

"Lana, darling."

"Lex! Clark and I had our last fight!"

"I saw the Inquisitor this morning. That Lois Lane is such a homewrecker. True, it wasn't much of a home." His chuckle was cold.

"Lex! Listen to me! He just wouldn't let me go! He'd never give me a divorce! What was I supposed to do?"

"Yes, our Clark is quite the eternal boy scout," said Lex as if he were taking a piece of lint off his prison garb.

"Lex! You don't understand! His blood is on my hands and I can't get it off!"

"Aren't you over dramatizing? I mean really, Lana. The whole Lady MacBeth thing is just not your style. I'm not sure what your style is . . . but I'm quite sure, it's not Shakespearean."

"Lex! Listen to me! I killed Clark! In the barn! With a rock! And farm implements!"

"Lana, I'm pretty sure in the game of Clue, you're only allowed one weapon."

"Lex! There's a car behind me. Did you send someone after me?"

"Where are you again?

"Lex! I'm on Route 40 right before the bridge that starts with an L."

"What doesn't start with an L, my love? What color is the car?"

"Lex! It's red! Just like Clark's blood!"

There was a pause and Lex's voice was menacing. "Are you telling me you've killed Clark?"

"Lex! Yessss. I did it so we could be together. Lex! I'm carrying your child!"

"You stupid, bitch!"

"Lex! Don't you understand? I love you!"

"Where's Clark's body now?"

"Lex! It's in the loft, but the barn was on fire when I left!"

"Dammit! I only get one phone call a day . . . How am I going to get my hands on that body?."

"Lex! It was always about Clark, wasn't it?"

"What are you implying, my pink princess?"

"Lex! You're fascinated with Clark! It's your obsession! You've used me all this time to get to him!"

"Ya reckon?"

"Lex! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She began pounding her cell phone on the steering wheel. She looked up. She saw a large, shiny yellow school bus illuminated by the noon day sun. It was already crossing the intersection in front of her. Draped proudly on its side was a large banner "Lowell County Cheerleader Camp." She swerved the truck. It went into a ditch and then went airborne. Lana screamed as the truck spun upside down and landed on the pavement, smashing the truck cab flat as a pancake. Her world went black mid-scream.

Lex hung up the phone and went back to his cell.

The two young men, who had been in the car behind her, stopped to see if they could be of help. Someone from the bus called the Sheriff's office. And within ten minutes, a deputy arrived. He looked at the truck and scratched his head.

"Okay, how about 'Truth, Justice, and the American Way'?" said one of the witnesses to his companion.

"Yea, that's a keeper," answered the other one as they watched the deputy approach them.

"I'm deputy, Jeph Geoff, I understand you two saw the whole thing?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison. "I'm Joe and this is Jerry."

"Ohio plates. Let me see some ID," said the officer as they opened their wallets and presented their cards.

"We're from Cleveland," said Joe.

"Glenville, actually," said Jerry.

"What are you doing in Smallville?" asked Deputy Geoff suspiciously as he handed back their IDs.

"Well, we heard about it being the Meteor Capital of the World and decided to check it out. I'm an artist and Jerry here is a writer. We're gathering ideas to pitch a story in Hollywood."

Skeeter's Towing Service arrived to take care of the wreckage. The tow truck driving mechanic got out and looked around the upside down vehicle. "I've never tackled one like this before Deputy Geoff. It might take me a while."

The deputy waved at him. "Take your time, Skeeter."

"Are you sure whoever's in there is dead?" asked Jerry.

"Don't you worry. I know exactly who's in there. She's Deputy Kent's wife and, trust me, she's been dead before. Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

Joe looked a little leery about the upside down truck and its rescue. Skeeter had crawled on top of it and was connecting the tow truck hook to the front axle. He fell causing the truck to sway back and forth pressing the smashed cab flatter and flatter. "Uhhh, it looked like she was either drunk or talking on a cell phone. She was way over the speed limit and I don't think she saw the bus until it was too late."

"That sounds like her," said Deputy Geoff. "Always had that thing to her ear. She was probably talking to her convicted felon boyfriend, Lex Luthor. Why the state penal system lets them shack up together, I'll never know. Do you realize the good people of Kansas are paying for those two to do the horizontal bop with our tax dollars? And they've been divorced well over three years. Poor Clark. That's her husband, Deputy Kent. He had no idea."

"Ohhh," said Jerry as he watched the deputy write in his notebook. "So this deputy didn't have a clue?"

"Wellll, I wouldn't want to say that about Clark because he's real smart. He's just one of those who wants to see the good in people, y'know. Hell of a guy. Never has had to pull his gun. Always real good talking to folks." Geoff leaned towards them and whispered. "Got himself splashed all over the front page of the Inquisitor this morning." Then he shook his head and continued writing.

"You mean he was the guy with the Pulitzer winner?" said Joe looking at Jerry as if they had entered the Twilight Zone. "We bought an Inquisitor at the grocery store. The cashier was real excited about it. I must say that Lane woman is quite striking. She has a great set of . . ."

"So he's fooling around, too?" asked Jerry.

"Nahhhh. Clark's a real boy scout kind of guy. He'd never cheat on his wife. Besides that Lois Lane woman lives in Metropolis. That's three hours from here. There's no way he could be having an affair unless he could fly!" laughed Geoff as he watched Skeeter start to tow the wreckage. But the mechanic only managed to scrape the still upside down truck along the highway for about five hundred yards. "Whoa, Skeeter!!! You're going to make me have to call KDOT to come out here and do road repairs."

"Sorry!" said the tow truck driver as he got out and grumbled back to the upside down wreckage.

Deputy Geoff shook his head. "That woman is still trouble after she's dead."

"What was her name?" asked Jerry as Skeeter kicked the wreckage.

"Lana Lang Kent," sighed Geoff. "Say that three times real fast. It's like you have a hocker ball suck in your throat. Excuse me. I'm going to help Skeeter strategize. He's probably got car repairs backed up at the garage."

Joe watched the deputy go over to the wreckage and say a few words to the tow truck driver. Jerry took out a small notebook. "What do we have so far?"

"'Clark Kent' is a strong name."

"Yea, write it down. What about Lana Lang?"

Jerry scowled and shook his head. "It's like a dog lapping in reverse." He shivered slightly as Joe nodded his head.

"I like the name, Lois Lane, besides she has brains and did you see that set of . . ."

"Up, Up and Away," chuckled Jerry.

"Ooooo that's good, too."

The deputy returned and made a quizzical face. "What are you two doing?"

"We're writing down ideas and phrases for our story."

"Like what for instance?"

"Read him a few, Jerry," said Joe as he watched Skeeter finally get the wreckage upright. He diverted his head in case any body parts came flying out.

"Uhhh. Here's a good one. 'Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound."

"Uh huh," said the deputy as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Okay, how about this one? It's a bird, it's a plane, it's . . ."

"We're still working on that one," said Joe. "Are we free to go now?"

"Just a minute. How about I give it a try?" The deputy looked around and saw the banner on the bus blowing in the breeze like a red cape on a galloping knight. "What about 'Save the Cheerleader, Save the World'?"

"Hey, that's pretty good!" said Jerry grinning.

"But we're haven't thought about putting cheerleaders in our story," said Joe.

"Yea, it's good and all, but it's just not us," said Jerry as he put his notebook of ideas away. "Well, we'll be seeing you."

They got into their car and drove off seeking fame and fortune on the Kansas highway.

Lois walked into the suite expecting to enjoy a lunch with Martha and Caleb. She looked around and there was no food on the table and Martha was packing a bag. "What's up, Mrs. K?"

"I got a phone call this morning first from the Small Township Fire Department. The barn caught fire. Then the Lowell County Sheriff's Department called and said Lana had been killed in an accident on Highway 40."

"Highway 40," said Lois slightly shocked.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Clark at all and now Kara is missing. She said she was supposed to meet Clark in the loft, right?"

Lois nodded. "Yea. You don't suppose it's all related somehow?"

Caleb came toddling in from the bedroom. "Mommy!"

Lois picked him up and gave him a warm hug and never released her hold on him. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she said as she went into the bedroom to get Caleb's things. "I'm going with you to Smallville!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Martha Kent and Ben Hubbard looked at the blackened ground where the barn used to stand. Martha's tears rolled down her face as she wiped them away with the sleeve of one of Jonathan's old shirts. "I can't believe it's gone," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"You can rebuild, Martha. This is still a good working farm. I assume you had insurance."

"Yes. Yes, of course," she said watching her grandson pick up pebbles and hand them to his mother as gifts. "I wanted so much for Caleb to experience farm life."

"He will if he's a Kent. Well, I better be going. Have some fences to mend," said their neighbor.

"Thanks again for getting the livestock out of the barn and calling the fire department. We are deeply indebted to you."

Ben let out a sigh and shook his head. "I saw Lana in the truck high tail it down the road. I just for the life of me can't understand why she would leave a burning barn and those animals to suffer. Was she going after Clark for help?"

Martha shook her head. "No. He was supposed to meet his cousin this morning, but we can't get a hold of either of them."

Lois picked up Caleb and started heading for the house. Martha could tell that she had overheard the conversation and wasn't too pleased with Lana's actions.

"Well, I hope he turns up soon. And if he needs any help with the rebuilding, all he has to do is call," Ben said with a smile as he got into his truck.

"Thanks," said Martha smiling. She waved at him when his truck went down the drive. She walked back to the house and took a last look at the remnants of what was once a source of pride and joy for her and Jonathan.

Caleb greeted her as she went into the kitchen and Lois was setting the table for lunch. It was so different from the last time she had been in this house.

Lana had griped and whined at Clark the whole time when she thought Martha was out of earshot. Apparently Lana could not keep up her sweet apple pie façade for very long periods of time. Martha wasn't quite sure what started the disagreement, but Lana ordered her from the house. Clark was busy out in one of the pastures before getting ready for work. It had been a horrible visit and Martha was really tired of watching her son so spiritless. She couldn't even remember what she said to the angry young woman who married her son, but it was enough to get her barred. She never discussed it with Clark so she was never sure what Lana had said to explain her absence from her own home.

She picked up Caleb and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He reminded her so much of Clark when he was that age. "Lois, has Caleb displayed any . . ."

"Oh, you mean. . .unique talents?" said the young woman with a half grin on her face as Martha nodded. "Not yet. Why should I be expecting some?"

"I'm not sure. Clark did show signs about this age, but maybe that's because he's . . ."

"an intergalactic traveler," grinned Lois as she went to the stove to stir some soup.

"Lois, did you ever say anything to Clark after you . . . knew?"

"You mean about his . . " She made a soaring motion with her hand. "No. There wasn't an opportunity. Besides he didn't really want me to know so I just kept his secret." She looked at her son. "Y'know, secrets and lies are two very different things. I'm pretty sure Clark thinks that way. He's had to."

Martha smiled and shook her head at the young woman who understood her son so well even though they had been separated for years.

There was a knock at the door and Martha handed Caleb to Lois. She opened the door and took a step back. "Nell?"

"Oh, Martha, isn't it just tragic about our Lana? Poor Clark. He must be beside himself with grief." Nell Potter Winters walked straight into the house as if she were a welcomed guest. "Is he upstairs?"

"No," said Martha as she closed the door and her eyes at the same time. She counted to ten. She turned to face the woman who had dated Jonathan in high school and at one time made no bones about how she still wanted him so many years later. "Nell, what are you doing here?"

"This is my niece's home. What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"Of course," she said trying not loose her composure.

"I wondered if you would come down to the morgue with me to identify Lana's body," said Nell.

Martha felt ill. "No, Nell, I honestly don't think I could . . ."

"Why ever not, Martha?"

"I have guests," Martha began to say."

Nell looked over at Lois and Caleb. Her face became ashen. "You're that woman in the Inquisitor . . . with Clark! You're the reason my beautiful niece is dead!"

"What?" said Lois as she held Caleb closer to comfort him from the woman's accusations.

"Don't you see, Martha? This home wrecker caused Lana to be so distraught that she fled in a panic."

"Nell!" said Martha as she grabbed her arm.

Nell sniffed away an invisible tear and tossed her head with superiority while looking at Lois. "I know a son of Jonathan Kent's would never cheat on his wife. . ."

"We're out of here," said Lois as she took steps towards the kitchen door.

"No! Lois, you stay!" said Martha in a booming voice.

Lois stopped immediately as Martha started tugging Nell towards the door. "You're the one who's leaving."

"But I have every right to be in my niece's home!"

"Let's get one thing straight," said Martha who appeared uncharacteristically angry. "This is MY home. I decide who stays and who goes. And you're going."

Nell huffed and puffed as Martha shoved her out of the door. "Why are you treating me this way? We're family!"

"To be honest, Nell. I don't think the Lang women know the meaning of that word!" And she slammed the door. "Dammit!"

Lois' eyes got big. "Mrs. K, are you alright?" There was the sound of gravel flying outside as Nell's car headed into town.

Martha hugged herself. "I haven't been this angry in a long time. I think I better sit down."

Lois sat beside her at the table. "I guess it's true what they say about redheads."

Martha nodded. Caleb crawled into his grandmother's lap. She hugged him and kissed his forehead. After a moment, she smiled at her grandson. "I'm so glad you two are here with me. I don't know what I'd do . . . I just wish we knew where Clark was for sure."

Lois put her hand over Martha's. "Yea, I know what you mean."

Later that afternoon, Lois offered to go to the grocery to get Caleb some things. She knew Martha wanted some time alone with her grandson. While in the grocery she had to autograph the Inquisitor for the cashier. Lois rolled her eyes. [i Small towns. Weird. [/i

Driving through Smallville was sad as she saw all the old places that Clark used to frequent. She drove past the Smallville Medical Center and noticed the small building just behind it. She pulled the car into the lot in front.

She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but maybe there was a story in it. She entered the Lowell County Coroner's Office, Smallville Annex and went to the desk. She showed them her press pass and the assistant went to talk to the coroner. Lois noticed there were a few chairs and wondered why a morgue would need a waiting room. _Shouldn't the dead wait for the living?_

The assistant motioned her through a doorway and she went inside the morgue. "You're here to see the Kent body," he said and Lois could feel her body take a jolt.

"Uhh, yes," she said as he went over to a metal door and opened. The trayed body slid out and he took the sheet from its head. "Ohhh, it looks charred. Did the truck catch fire?" She had her hand over her mouth because the stench was unbearable.

"No," the coroner began. "My driver was all shook up when he brought this one in. Apparently there was some kind of atmospheric disturbance."

"Another meteor shower?"

"Apparently after they got the body on the gurney, a lightning bolt came down and zapped it."

"But the sun was shining, how could that happen?"

"That's just it. I've seen a lot of weirdness in this town with all the meteor freaks and all, but this is like biblical justice or something. One guy claims to have heard a voice saying something like 'for my son.' Have you seen enough?"

Lois nodded as he pushed the tray back into position and shut the door. She noticed the ID tag. "Why is the name Kent scratched out?"

"Her aunt was here earlier and insisted that she not be buried with the name Kent. How did she put it? 'Lana was in a world all her own. She will always be Lana Lang to me.'"

"Didn't know you could do that?" said Lois to herself.

"I'm taking every precaution with this one. We've had her in here before, y'know. I've called in some specialists. They're supposed to arrive any minute."

"Good idea," said Lois as the coroner opened the outer door to the waiting room.

"So what's your report, Doc?" came a voice as they entered the room.

"As Coroner, I thoroughly examined her and she's not only merely dead. She's really most sincerely dead. But you guys better check for sure."

Lois saw two men sitting in the waiting room's straight back chairs. One she thought she might have recognized. "Do I know you?" she said to the lighter haired one.

"No, but I'd like to." With anyone else it would have sounded cheesy, but he had a sweet smile and for some reason, she knew he was in some kind of pain.

"Hey, aren't you that Pulitzer Prize winner?" said the darker haired one.

"Uh, yea, that's me." She gave them a hesitant smile. Her experiences with her notoriety since she was plastered all over the Inquisitor were just as weird as Smallville itself. She looked at the equipment they carried, a portable acetylene torch, a bag of salt, wooden stakes, a mallet, knives, rifles and a small receptacle containing clear liquid. [i Holy water[/i "You guys look ready for battle."

They got out of their chairs and headed towards the morgue door. "Yes, ma'am. Dean, let's get to it."

The one with the sweet smile looked at Lois. "What's dead, should stay dead. Comin, Sam." They left through the morgue door. Lois heard the torch lit as she went outside to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kara stared at her cousin, Kal-El, in the regeneration matrix. It had been three days since she had flown him, bloody, battered and dying, to the Fortress of Solitude where she consulted with her uncle, Jor-El.

The regeneration matrix was similar to the matrix in his ship when he came to Earth, but it was large enough to accommodate him to full adult height. It felt good to see Kryptonian techonology again, but the circumstances did not warrant any kind of joy.

Her uncle had reassured her that Kal-El would heal since he had been in the light of the yellow sun when he was massacred. His cells still contained the needed energy to perpetuate a hibernation mode. As she stared at her cousin in the large viable bubble, she somehow knew things were not going to plan. Kal should have revived by now. His body was perfect. All his wounds were healed and they had been quite extensive. Such brutality she had not seen even in the Kryptonian historical war archives. Jor-El's construct had seemed quite shocked at Kal-El's appearance and had a vengeful reaction.

"Jor-El," her voice contained her worry. "Why has he not recovered?"

"Kara Zor-El, he cannot be regenerated. There is something within his will which deters the process. He will not accept being fully Kryptonian. He holds onto something within his psyche that he refuses to abandon. It seems even the torture he went through could not pry it from his mind and heart.

"Are you saying, he does not have the will to live? I know Kal-El has suppressed using his abilities for years, but is he rejecting being Kryptonian?"

"He wishes to hold onto something human. Something emotional."

"Uncle, I know you think that humans and their emotions are inferior to Kryptonians, but I know the love that you and Lara shared." She had to make him understand. Kal's life depended on it. If she had to beg she would, for Kal and for those that loved him. "Surely Kal-El could have found human love as binding and as nurturing as what you had. If he wishes to hold onto something human, could he still be revived as a Kryptonian?"

For a moment, Jor-El didn't speak. "Yes. It is possible. Adjustments will have to be made."

"Then why do you delay? Why do you watch your son grow weak? Do you love Krypton more than your son?" She tried not to sound angry but it welled up in her and there was no place for it to go except towards Jor-El. "I know you are capable of love. I saw it on Krypton. Lara loved you and her son so very much."

Again the fortress went silent. "You have spoken wisely, my niece. I loved my wife with all my heart. My son . . .he must live. He is all I have left of her."

Kara could feel the hurt and pain as if it were in the air. She began to regret her anger and thought maybe her uncle would not relent. But then he spoke in his confident and commanding voice. "Bring Lois Lane and the child here. I will make the preparations for their stay if they agree. They will be necessary if Kal-El is to survive."

"Thank you, Uncle." She flew out of the Fortress for Metropolis.

Lois watched Martha assure the Sheriff's department that a missing person's report would not be necessary. She told them Clark had contacted them via ham radio. He was with his cousin's sick father and that he was needed there. He had three days funeral leave so the Sheriff consented to allow him to take some vacation days. Martha thanked him and hung up the phone.

"Mission accomplished," smiled Martha. "That should buy us some more time."

"Mrs. K, I don't know how you do it."

"I've covered for Clark and his abilities for so long it's become second nature for me."

Lois shook her head. "Clark never got the hang of it. He always gave lame excuses. He's not a good liar."

"No, that's true. Although it's nerve racking, all we can do is wait until we hear from him or Kara. The fire department couldn't find a cause for the fire, so I'm assuming it had to do with heat vision."

"That means one or both of them are still alive. But why wouldn't Kara contact us?"

"She probably has her reasons. We just have to be patient."

"Yea, I was meaning to work on that," said Lois as Martha came over and gave her a hug.

"In the meantime, we'll spend all the time together we can. Clark would want that."

Lois nodded as Caleb woke up from his nap. She went over to the playpen and picked him up and kissed his face. "I want you to keep grandma busy while I go upload my article. Perry is not too wild about me covering the city beat when I'm stuck in the wilds of Smallville."

Martha took Caleb from her as Lois walked over to the table where her laptop was set up. "Can you get any time off?"

"Yea, sure, but I just feel I have to keep busy."

"I understand," said Martha as she propped Caleb on her knee and played horsey.

Suddenly the door burst opened and Kara stopped in the living room. "I thought you'd be here when I couldn't find you in Metropolis. Lois, pack a bag. You and Caleb are coming with me."

"Where's Clark?" asked Martha as Lois rose from the table and started towards the stairs.

"He's at the Fortress. I took him there after . . ."

Lois stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Kara's expression. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to Clark."

"Kara, please," said Martha, her voice begging for information.

"Lois, sit down," said Kara with sympathy in her eyes. She watched Lois obey and sit next to Martha on the couch. "Clark died."

"What?" they said in unison.

"Lana . . ."

"Lana, what?" snarled Lois as Caleb's lower lip began to quiver.

"Lana used kryptonite to weaken him and then attacked him. He was lying on the loft floor. His body was . . . torn to pieces and there was blood everywhere."

"Dear God, no!" screamed Martha.

Lois kicked the coffee table in front of her and rose to her feet. "I'd kill her if she wasn't already dead!" She began to pace angrily.

"I had to disintegrate the kryptonite before I could get next to the body. Then I burned away the blood so no one could collect any of it. I wasn't sure if Lex and Lana were working together or not. Unfortunately getting rid of the blood meant sacrificing the barn. Clark loved that loft so much. I got him to the Fortress as fast as possible. . . he seemed dead to me. I was just hoping against hope that Jor-El could . . ." Tears fell from her eyes. It was the first time she felt she could cry. She had to be brave and Kryptonian for her uncle.

Martha got up and hugged her. "And now you want Lois and Caleb to go to the Fortress?"

"Kal-El is delaying his regeneration process."

"Why?" asked Lois as she hugged Caleb.

"I'm not sure. Jor-El asks that you and Caleb come. He said he would make adjustments to Kal-El's rebirthing."

"He can do that? He can have Clark be reborn?"

Kara nodded. "He has already gone through it once before. The night you met him in the cornfield was the night he returned to Earth. Maybe that's the connection Jor-El was talking about?"

"So where is this Fortress?" asked Lois as she started for the stairs again.

"Lois, you've been there before. Remember the palace of ice?"

"Yes, I remember. It was one of the most surreal experiences of my life. I felt reborn myself that day." She picked up her son to take him upstairs.

Martha looked at Kara and Kara looked away. "Get packed. Remember to dress warm."

"Can I hold Caleb?" asked Kara before Lois ascended the stairs.

"Sure," said Lois as she kissed and hugged her. "Thanks. Thanks for saving Clark." She handed her the toddler and then took the stairs two at a time.

Lois waited patiently as Kara went back to get Caleb. She was in a room of crystal and ice. She felt quite warm considering. Looking around there wasn't much to see. Clark wasn't in this area. She remembered the last time she was here. She had been badly injured in a plane crash. There was a warm light and she felt a sense of well being and peace. There was no longer any pain. And she remembered a voice that was speaking to Martha Kent. It seemed to be everywhere. She listened now but heard nothing but silence. The Fortress of Solitude was a good name for this place.

Kara arrived with Caleb cocooned in a red blanket. She unwrapped him and he was smiling. Apparently he liked flying.

"So what do we do now? Where's Clark?" asked Lois immediately.

"Lois Lane!" The booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere startled her.

"Yes?" she said squinting and trying to see where the voice was coming from. T_here's not even a curtain, let alone a man behind the curtain. Shouldn't there be pyrotechnics with this_.

"I welcome you. I am Jor-El of Krypton. You have returned to us."

She nodded. "I have been here before. I don't remember much of it . . ."

"It is not a coincidence."

Lois looked at Kara and she shrugged. "What do you mean 'not a coincidence'?"

"You were badly injured when you arrived. Martha Kent was of the belief you were near death. You were healed so my son might live on."

"I don't understand. You healed me because of Clark?"

"No. For the one who stands beside you."

She looked down at Caleb who didn't seem disturbed with what was happening around him. "I . . . What?" _Okay, great and powerful Oz, you're confusing me._

"The House of El will continue. He will be raised as a Kryptonian."

"Now, listen just a minute, Buster. I don't care who you are. Nobody tells me how to raise my son!"

"Lois!" said Kara shaking her head looking concerned for her safety.

Lois picked up Caleb and started walking. "Kara, we're going to need a ride home."

"Lois Lane!" The mother kept on walking towards the nearest doorway. "Wait!"

She turned slowly and gave her best pissed off stare.

"Kal-El needs you. He needs his son."

If Lois didn't know better she thought she heard some genuine concern within the commanding voice. "Where's Clark?"

"Kara will show you the way. The child must not see."

Lois thought about asking him why, but saw Kara nodding in agreement. "Alright. Caleb will stay with his cousin. And you will not make an attempt to . . .do something to him until after I see Clark."

"Agreed."

Lois handed Caleb to Kara and they walked along a craggy "hallway" made of crystal. Neither of them spoke as Caleb played with a strand of Kara's hair. At the end of the hallway Kara stopped and motioned Lois to continue. "He's been waiting for you."

Lois walked a few steps into a large room. Inside was a huge bubble suspended somehow near the ceiling and within its fluid contents was Clark. Her quick intake of air did nothing for her nerves. He seemed to be drifting within the encasement with no sign of life as she knew it.

He was naked and she thought about the first time she saw him in the cornfield. His body was as beautiful as she remembered. Every muscle perfectly formed. His features as pleasing as a Michelangelo sculpture. A small smile formed on her face. He was a superior man.

His expression was solemn. Martha had always commented how morose he was when she visited him on the farm. Lois could see his countenance hadn't changed.

She tried not to remember the last time he smiled but it came to her mind in a rush. I was the night they made love for the first time The night Caleb was conceived. The eve of his wedding to another woman. He was full of joy that night. They had shared secret thoughts and wishes. He hadn't wanted to let her go. He promised he would return without any ties. They would be free to be together. He seemed genuinely happy and excited about their future.

She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. He had promised and then . . . She thought she'd never feel Clark's love again. Their child was a gift for a broken promise and Lois believed and hoped that Caleb was a token of their future. His life gave her hope that someday. . . . _some day, my love._

Lois wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Maybe Clark was in a coma of some kind. Could he hear her? Did he know she was there? She folded her arms and felt the cold metal of her bracelet against her skin. It reminded her of the night of the gala and how much her heart felt just by seeing him. _Eternal love._ She ran a thumb over the stone. Why was he delaying his recovery? Her words were soft and tender. "Smallville, what are you doing?"

The bubble moved and Clark's body drifted on its wave. Lois gasped not knowing it she had hurt him or if it was an involuntary response.

"That's the first reaction he has had," said Jor-El. "Talk to him, Lois Lane."

"I want to be alone with him. No listening in," she said as she sat down still wondering what all was going on.

"Very well," said Jor-El and then there was silence.

"Okay, I'm supposed to talk and I can't think of a thing to say. Imagine that!" She watched to see if he moved again, but he didn't. "Alright, I'll give you the highlights of the last three days.

Your Mom is worried sick. She kicked Lana's aunt out of the house. Your mom has quite a temper, but it was justified. Oh yea, the truck's demolished and the barn's burnt down." She looked around wondering how she was going to tell him and how it would affect him. She wasn't ever comfortable with the subject. "Lana's dead. I don't know if you knew that already. She died in an auto accident on Route 40. I'm pretty sure Jor-El knew." The encasement didn't move. Clark just seemed to be listening to her every word but without any reaction.

"I'm staying at the farm. Your Mom's there, too. She made an apple pie for . . . Oh yea, I guess you'll want to know about that now."

Lois got up and started to pace. "Smallville, remember the night of your bachelor party?" She watched for an eyeblink, anything, but there wasn't a movement. "Well, uh, I guess there wasn't any love potion in the lipstick like there was before . . . which Chloe didn't mentioned until I found out I was . . . I tried to tell you but I couldn't get through to you." She stood in front of the bubble and gazed into Clark's face. She gulped and took a deep breath. The man she loved hung in a bubble looking expectant. "Clark, we have a son. His name is Caleb. He's not quite three yet. You met him . . "

She jumped back before she knew why. Clark's mouth formed a grin. She double checked to make sure she wasn't imagining it. "Clark?" Her hand reached out and touched the enclosure. His grin got bigger. She could see his smile. It was the same one he had for her when he teased her or told her he loved her.

"Clark!" She half giggled and half cried. "Oh my God! You're going to live!"

Kara came running into the room and they hugged each other. Clark continued to grin.

"Thank you, Lois Lane," said Jor-El. "That is enough for now."

"What do you mean 'that's enough for now'? I want to stay with him. He seems so alone."

"You have initiated the rebirthing process. Kal-El must proceed on his own."

Lois saw Kara nod as she was escorted back to Caleb. She picked up her son and kissed his cheek.

"Jor-El," said Caleb hugging his mother.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I told you not to do anything to him."

"I simply spoke with the boy. He is quite intelligent for his age, is he not?"

"Spoken like a true grandparent," mumbled Lois. She wasn't sure if Kryptonian constructs could chuckle but Jor-El gave it a good try. "I'll make you a deal. You can instruct Caleb on how to be a good Kryptonian if I can audit the class."

"Very well. Kal-El will need some time. Shall we proceed?" Lois walked back to the place she was before and thought about what she was doing. She would know things about Clark that he may not want her to know. But Caleb needed to know about his heritage.

She and Caleb sat while Kara placed a crystal into a cluster. A woman's voice spoke. "The House of El. Kal-El of Krypton is the son of Jor-El and his wife, Lara Van-El." There were holograms and kryptonian glyphs. Caleb loved how they spun in the air and Lois was impressed with Clark's baby pictures. His parents were as beautiful as he and Kara were. "So that's what you look like," she said to the ceiling.

"Yes. That is my image."

"I can see where Clark gets his good looks. Can you tell me more about his mother?"

"Lara was a librarian, documenting not only all ages of Kryptonian history but also current events. Much like your occupations of reporting on Earth today."

"So Clark has journalism in his blood?"

"Perhaps," said Jor-El. "Shall we continue with the history lesson?"

Lois watched her son become fussy. "Could we have something to eat? It's almost time for Caleb's nap."

"Very well. Kara will assist you and show you where you can rest."

Caleb Jonathan Kent slipped from his sleeping mother's side dragging the red blanket behind him. He liked this place. It shined and had little rainbows. And some of the "glass" made music. It was different from the park his mother took him to, but it was fun, too.

He remembered the way back to the place where Kara told him he couldn't watch. Grownups were mean sometimes. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

He walked into a large cavern and there he saw a man hanging in the biggest bubble he'd ever seen. He wondered if he could be in a bubble someday. He walked around it and then sat down on his blanket. The man didn't do anything. That was kind of boring. Maybe the man was asleep.

"Hey, Mister!"

The man moved inside the bubble. Caleb wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"Hey! I'm Caleb! Who are you?"

"This is your father, son of Kal-El," said Jor-El.

Little Cal wasn't too sure about Jor-El. His mommy acted like she didn't like him much. But he never had a real daddy. He knew father meant daddy because of the kids in his day care. He looked at the man. Grandma had a picture of his daddy at her suite when she visited. She used to show it to him and tell him his daddy loved him very much. Other daddy's did things. "Why are his eyes closed?"

"He's . . ." began Jor-El.

The man opened his eyes. Caleb looked into them and knew they were the same color as the picture at Grandma's. "Are you my daddy?"

The man in the bubble began to twitch. Caleb started to back away.

"Caleb!" said his mother running into the room. She picked him up and hugged him against her. "Oh my God, Clark!"

Lois watched Clark's body convulse as if he were trying to escape his encasement. "Jor-El! What's happening?"

"He's about to be reborn," said the voice of authority.

The casing began to shrink around Clark's body and he seemed to be fighting for his life. Lois watched in terror as Clark fell to the floor. "Can't we help him?" she cried.

"Stay back. He must do this on his own," said Jor-El as Clark began to scream inside the strangulating swaddling. He kept squirming and fighting as Lois closed her eyes and prayed.

Caleb tried to pull his head back to look, but she planted her hand on the back of his head and whispered soft consolations to him. "It's all right, baby. It's all right." She only wished she totally believed what she was saying to her son as she watched his father fight for life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lois felt an urgency to protect Caleb. Her instincts had never failed her before. And the life of her son meant everything to her. She walked over to an alcove and placed him inside. "Shhh, you stay here until I tell you to come out, okay?"

"Are we playing Commando?" he asked as he crouched near the floor.

Lois nodded remembering her father, "The General", had taught his grandson this form of hide-and-go-seek. "Yes. Be as quiet as possible, okay?"

The boy nodded and put on his soldier face.

Lois looked lovingly at her son. He was so earnest just as his father had once been. As she walked away from Caleb, she wondered how much the regeneration and rebirthing would change Clark.

She watched the man she loved tear through the encasement. She remembered how he was when she found him in the cornfield. He had no memory of his family and he seemed to have an operative's mentality.

She gulped as Clark tossed the last of the viable casing away from his body. His back was to her and she stood ready for anything. She wasn't sure why but she prayed that he would remember her. Her heart had been through so many extremes in the last seventy-two hours and she wasn't sure if she could take another hit.

Intuitively she knew she should remain silent as Clark spun around. His eyes were wild and he looked at the Fortress as if it were a foreign thing. His gaze fell on her and she held her breath. He could incinerate her into ash literally in a blink of an eye. She wasn't afraid of him, but she wasn't reassured by what she saw.

He scanned her from her feet to the top of her head then his eyes became gentle. His tense stance became relaxed. He no longer looked threatening. He gave her his lop-sided grin. "Lois."

She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. He knew her. He remembered. He opened his arms to her and she ran to him. In his arms she felt safe, secure and she loved the way her body felt against his. She felt his lips near her ear and his breath tickled her skin. "I've missed you. I promised I'd always come back to you."

She nodded looking into his eyes. "Yes, you did." Then her throat became tight and it was hard for her to speak. "I've missed you, too."

Clark's eyes devoured her and she felt adored. He kissed her and it was if it were the first time and as if they had never been apart. The smell and taste of him were the same. The pressure of his mouth against hers made the butterflies in her stomach awaken. Only he could do that to her. His arms held her tight against him and she wanted to stay there forever. "I love you, Lois Lane."

She smoothed his hair and looked into his eyes. "My heart. Jor-El sent for us." Her hand caressed his cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Memory's a little foggy, but I know you and . . . right now that's enough. You brought me back." He kissed her hand and put his forehead against hers. "I've waited for this moment for so long."

"Oh, Clark," she said through tears as her hand caressed his cheek. "I was afraid to dream that . . ."

"Shhh, I know," he said as he pressed his lips against hers. "The past is gone. We can start the future now."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yea." She felt the muscles in his back contract. "Do you feel different?"

Clark chuckled. "I feel so alive."

Lois bit her lower lip. "Do you still have your abilities?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know about . . ."

"Clark, you flew me to the Daily Planet. We danced above the globe."

"Oh yea," he said grinning. "Told you things were a little foggy. Except . . ." He gazed around the room. "Is he here? I thought . . ."

"Jor-El?"

"No," he said as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

He didn't have to say who he was talking about. She nodded and turned towards the alcove. "Caleb, you can come out now." Their son stuck his head out of his hiding place and toddled towards them.

Lois moved away from Clark and picked up the red blanket they had left nearby. She handed it to him as Caleb stopped beside her. The boy's stare never left the man next to his mother who was wrapping the blanket around his waist.

Lois kneeled down and gave her full attention to their son. "Caleb. This is your daddy. He's been away for a while. Wanna meet him?"

Caleb nodded while sucking on a finger.

Clark squatted down beside Lois and smiled. "Hi, Caleb."

The tot looked questioningly at the big man. He took his finger out of his mouth. "Hi."

"Would it be okay, if I picked you up?"

Caleb looked to his mother and she nodded. He silently nodded his consent to the man who couldn't get the love out of his eyes.

Clark took his son into his arms. "You're a big boy," said the father as the son nodded his head looking around the room from this new aspect. Clark's gaze cherished the toddler as he counted his fingers and tried to discern himself in the young face.

Finally Caleb's gaze rose to a spot near the ceiling. "You were up there," said the child.

"Yea, I was," agreed his father. Clark couldn't take his eyes off his son. Every movement. Every expression. He and Lois had created this little one who seemed so curious about everything and so at ease within the Fortress. He looked over at Lois who had her hands tented over her nose as tears ran down her face. "He's a miracle, isn't he?"

She nodded and her voice was filled with sobs. "Yes, he is."

Clark held out an arm towards her and she laid her head on his chest as he hugged her. He kissed her forehead as their son looked on.

"Can I be in a bubble?" asked the boy looking once again at the ceiling.

"Let's hope you don't have to," said his father leaning in conspiratorially. "It's not as much fun as it looks." Caleb seemed to take that bit of information in stride as Lois kissed Clark's neck.

"Kal-El, my son," came the commanding voice.

"Jor-El . . ." Clark watched Caleb grin. Jor-El had made this moment possible. "My father. Thank you for allowing us to be together."

"Lois Lane."

"Does he have to say my name like a street sign?" mumbled Lois into Clark's chest. Clark chuckled as he hugged them both closer. "Yes, Jor-El?"

"Thank you."

Lois looked towards Clark who was as surprised as she was. "You're welcome."

"Kal-El, we need to speak. Alone."

Clark let out a deep sigh as he watched Lois. "I might as well get this over with. I won't be long, okay?"

Lois nodded as she kissed him passionately. "I love you," she whispered looking deeply into his eyes. Clark kissed her nose and turned to his son. The boy accepted his kiss on the cheek as he was handed over to his mother.

"Get some rest," said Clark lovingly as he walked towards the other side of the cavern.

Lois set Caleb on the ground as he began to tug her hand. She watched until she could no longer see Clark. "Okay, little man, lead the way," she said as her son took them back to their sleeping quarters.

Hours later, Kal-El, son of Jor-El of Krypton, entered the sleeping chamber where Lois and their son slept. He looked down watching the woman he loved with all his heart, protect their son with an arm draped over his small body. Clark's long fingers took the stray strands of hair from her face. She was beautiful even while sleeping. His son was snuggled against his mother looking serene and secure.

Clark bent down and kissed Lois' cheek and did the same to Caleb. He would never let them out of his awareness. They were his life. He vowed to love and protect them with every fiber of his being.

After talking to his father, he now knew Lois was a key part of his life. She had accepted him in a cornfield and had loved him unconditionally when he was not true to himself. Jor-El had chastised him for being so blind and stubborn. But his father's construct had also been loving when he spoke of Lois and their son. Some things were destined. It was only the decisions on the journey that deterred them or pushed them forward. He could have been so happy long ago if he had truly followed his heart and been true to who he was.

After staring at the two people he loved most in the world, he left them to their rest with hopes of a better future for all of them.

Lois awoke and Caleb was gone, again. She tossed off the covers and went on a hunt. She entered a new chamber where the sunlight reflected brightly into room. Caleb was playing with Kara as Clark looked on. The cousins were dressed in long colorful robes which gave them the appearance of royalty.

"Should I curtsey?" she asked feeling a little out of place.

Clark chuckled and smiled at her. "It's all Jor-El had available." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was better than a caffeine hit.

"Ummm, so what's on the agenda for today?"

Clark's face became serious. "We need to talk."

Lois nodded and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I know."

His kiss was soft and gentle. He put his arm around Lois and turned towards their son. "Kara, would you take Caleb into another chamber. Lois and I have things to discuss."

Kara picked up the child and brought him over to his parents. Lois gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. "It's about time," said Kara giving her cousin a smirk. Clark tousled his son's hair before they walked from the chamber.

Lois sat on a nearby ledge as Clark slowly paced. "Jor-El and I spoke last night. I have a chance to rebuild my life. I want you and Caleb to be a part of that."

"I know, Clark," she said looking at her folded hands. "I never meant to keep you from your son. Your mom said that it was for the best. That it would protect everyone. I don't like secrets especially from you. I'm sorry if I . . ."

"Shhh," said Clark as he sat beside her. "I wasn't talking about that. I know about secrets, Lois." He kissed her forehead. "I know you all did what you had to do. There was no other choice."

"Thanks for understanding," she said smiling at him.

"There is something I want to ask you," he said rising and looking down at her. His voice became gentle and intimate. "I know this isn't very romantic. There should be candles and music," he said getting on one knee. "But I wanted to . . ."

"No," said Lois.

Clark's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean no? I haven't asked you yet."

"That's just it, Smallville. I don't want you asking me . . .now."

Clark rose to full height and towered over her. "Why not?"

She let out a long breath. "How do I make you understand?" She patted a place beside her. "Sit down." Clark complied looking very confused. She took one of his big hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I want what's best for you. Right now you need to find out what you want out of life."

"I want you," he said.

She put a finger to his lips. "I know and I want you. I can't see the rest of my life without you being part of it. But . .I don't want to marry someone for their potential. I want to marry them for who and what they are." She looked into his eyes. Don't you see, Clark. I will be giving you my life because it's all I have to give."

"I know," he said as he lowered his head. "I want to give you my life as well. I've been thinking about it all night." Clark rubbed his thumb over her palm and let out a sigh. "I thought marrying you and making us a family would be the first step." He watched her face and she just waited expectantly. He let out a sigh. "Are you sure you haven't been talking to Jor-El?"

Lois chuckled and shook her head. "No. I don't think I'm his favorite person."

"Oh, he likes you. You gave him a grandson. I don't think we really appreciate what that means to him."

"You helped," she said nudging him.

Clark grinned at her. Yea, I did." He then became thoughtful. "I want to use my abilities and I want to know more about my heritage. I want to be a father to Caleb . . ."

"You can. I'd never stand in the way of that."

"I know you wouldn't. I guess the thing I have to figure out is how to use my abilities and have a normal life, too."

"That didn't work out so well just being Clark, did it?"

"No," he said as he stood and began to pace again. "I'd almost have to have a disguise of some kind."

"Like Green Arrow?" grinned Lois as she saw Clark seriously ponder his dilemma.

"I don't like masks," said Clark. "If I want people to trust me when I'm using my abilities, I'd want them to see my face so they know I'm not hiding anything."

"But if they see your face when you're Clark and when you're using your abilities then they would know it was you, right?"

"Yea. So how do I keep my normal life secret?"

Lois felt confused and said the first thing in her head. "Disguise your normal life?" Clark spun around and glared at her. "What? I was just talking out loud."

"Yes, but you've hit on something, Lois," he said as he sat beside her once again. "I could disguise my normal life. I could disguise Clark Kent." He continued to ruminate on that thought. "Yes, it just might work."

"How?" she said watching him grin from ear to ear.

"I'll let that be a surprise."

"A surprise. Great," she said watching him get excited. "So are you going to continue to be a deputy and work the farm?"

"No," said Clark. "It's too restrictive. I want to use my abilities to protect this planet and to help all the people I can." Then he started talking to himself. "What if I wore a uniform when I used my abilities . . ."

She put a hand on his cheek. "That's a pretty tall order, big guy. Not that I don't think you can do it. I know once you put your mind and heart to something you can do anything. But how . . ."

"In three weeks, you'll know everything," he said grinning.

"Okay," she said as she watched him smile brighter than ever before. "I'm glad you've figured it out."

"Yea," he said. "I've got a lot of work to do and it's going to take time, but . . .my Dad would approve I think."

She kissed his cheek. "Yea, he would. He was always proud of you, Clark."

"Thanks," he said soft and low. "Jonathan Kent meant so much to me. I know I've made some bad decisions."

"We all make mistakes, Smallville. We just have to learn from them."

Clark nodded. "I've learned from mine. Even Jor-El said I was more resolute and determined."

Lois grinned at him. "You're pretty sexy when you're determined."

Clark took her into his arms. "I love you, Lois, and I know together we can do anything," he said as he kissed her with all the love he had for her.

That morning he and Kara took Lois and Caleb to their apartment in Metropolis. One week later, Clark visited his mother. Two weeks later, he contacted Perry White and Met U. Three weeks later . . .

Lois stood with Jimmy Olsen at the landing field where the space plane was to make its debut. Jimmy had his telescopic lens for the shot of a decade. Lois looked in the sky and felt a chill come over her. "Oh no, not another . . .,"she said as the plane had twin streams of smoke coming off its body. "Something's wrong. Jimmy, get the shot."

Jimmy grabbed the cumbersome equipment and directed it toward the space plane that now was obviously in trouble. Suddenly there was something coming towards the back end of the plane.

"Jimmy, what is that?"

He looked into the lens and took a step back. "Oh, no way! It's a man!" he said as he started clicking his camera.

"The man" flew under the body of the plane and grabbed onto it as if trying to direct it into a better trajectory. The plane seemed to slow and then its wheels descended and came closer to the runway. Slowly it approached and anyone with eyes could see there was something hanging onto the bottom of it. "Get the shot! Get the shot, Jimmy!"

When the space plane finally braked to a stop, the man flew away at the speed of light.

"I got it. I got it!" Jimmy said with a huge grin.

"Upload it to Perry now!" said Lois as she kept looking up at the sky. _You did it!_

"Done," said Jimmy as they ran for Lois' car. Jimmy was white-knuckled as Lois broke every traffic law possible. She sped down alleys at a ridiculous rate of speed. Jimmy had to sprint to catch up with her. They took the elevator to Perry's office and Lois kept saying, "C'mon! C'mon!" as if it were a mantra.

Bursting into Perry's office, the Editor-in-Chief was already looking at the digital pictures Jimmy had sent him. "Great pictures, Olsen. But who or what is it exactly?"

"It's a man," said Jimmy.

"I can see that, Olsen."

"Lane, what's the story?"

"He's a man who can fly, Chief."

"What kind of man can fly? Think people. What do I pay you for?"

Lois gulped. She looked at Perry's screen and saw Clark dressed in blue tights with a red cape. His family crest was displayed proudly across his chest. _He's a superior man. Oh no. He's definitely not going to like this at all._ "I don't know. Chief," she grinned. "A super-man?"

"That's good. That's good, Lois. That'll be our headline."

Perry's computer beeped and he began to read its contents. "This boy is on the ball! I knew I made the right decision in hiring him." His phone rang and he picked it up while putting his hand over it.

"Lane, where's your story?"

"I just have to key it. . . "

"Don't bother," he said and then put the receiver to his ear. "Yes. He is? Send him in."

"What do you mean don't bother?" said Lois as the door to the office opened. She nearly fell into a chair. Clark walked in dressed in a suit and tie looking as handsome as ever and wearing glasses._ Give me a nerd in glasses any day._

"Lane, Olsen, I want you to meet Clark Kent, our new reporter on the city beat," said Perry with pride. "He's taking a page out of your book, Lois. He's going to Met U to get his journalism degree. Found him in a little town called Smallville. Didn't you used to live there?"

"For a time," she said with her arms crossed glaring at Clark.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Lane," grinned the man with glasses.

"Lois, come over here and take a look at this article Kent just sent in. Damn good. We've got an exclusive here. How did you get it, Kent?"

"I have some connections here in Metropolis," said Clark modestly. "Hi, Jimmy."

"Hey, CK."

Lois went over to Perry's screen and began reading about a flying man who saved the space plane. She shook her head in disbelief. Clark was writing his first story about himself. It was a huge story and he had it. She didn't know whether to be proud of him or smack him.

"Lois, Kent is going to need someone to show him the ropes. Why don't you two partner up until he gets his bearings?"

Lois' jaw dropped. "What? I've won a Pulitzer. You expect me to take on a . . ."

"Partner," grinned Clark. Her glare didn't deter his amusement.

"Lane, let's not be a snob. He could benefit from your experience. I'm sure it won't take too much time for him to get acquainted."

"I'm sure it won't," she sneered as she heard Clark chuckle under his breath. "Oh Chief, what is that headline again?"

Perry moved his hand in the air to demonstrate the headline. "Superman Saves Metropolis!"

"Uh, Mr. White. I'm not so sure about the name Superman . . ," started Clark.

"Nonsense. Lane gave him that moniker and she knows how to sell papers!"

Clark looked at Lois who gave him a tight lipped grin. He imagined she would have stuck her tongue out at him if there weren't others in the room.

"Now get out of my office all of you and get busy. We've got a special edition to get out."

"Wow! A special edition," said Jimmy as he followed Lois and Clark out of the office. He heard Lois start laying down the law to Clark.

"You are low man. I am top banana and that's the way I like it, comprende?"

"Yea, you like to be on top," he grinned. The look of horror on Lois' face was priceless.

"Did you two ever think you'd be working together at the Planet?" smiled Jimmy.

"Not in my wildest dreams," said Lois through clenched teeth. Clark kept beaming that Kent smile at her.

"Well, I'm going to enhance these photographs," said Jimmy.

"Good luck," muttered Clark as he watched Jimmy go down to the other end of the hallway.

"Did you do something to his photographs?" whispered Lois as she grabbed him by his tie and dragged him into the supply room. "We have to have at least one shot for the special edition!"

"You've got three to choose from. I just wanted to be sure no one saw my face. . . for a while."

She shook her head at him. "When you said it would be a surprise, you weren't kidding, were you?" She looked at him incredulously and then she started to laugh. "You are something else, Clark Kent."

"Yea, I am," he grinned as he put his arms around her. "I haven't seen you in three weeks. I've missed you. You've been doing a lot of out of town assignments. I thought I'd get to see you when I picked up Caleb."

"Yea, I know. What's with the glasses?" She tried not to lean into him but she couldn't stop herself.

"Chloe said you would like them."

"She did, did she?"

"Uh huh."

"And the cape?"

"Mom's idea. She said it was dashing and that it would look good when I flew."

Lois nodded and gave him a half smirk. "Yea, it's a girl thing."

"So you like it?" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yea, it's . . .," she tried not to show her enthusiasm but lost the battle. "Okay, it turns me on. It's that whole Prince Charming thing."

His eyes went bedroom as he lowered his mouth to hers. "I'll save you any time you want."

"I don't need saving. I can take care of myself," she said as his lips took hers.

"Yea, I know," he said as he deepened the kiss.

Even though she was enjoying it, Lois began to push against him. "Clark. We need to be professional when we're at the Planet."

"Okay," he said straightening his tie. "You're right."

Lois was smoothing down her skirt and jacket. "Good. Well now that that's understood. Maybe we should get back to work."

"Absolutely," he said looking very serious.

"Count to twenty and I'll meet you down the hall," she said as she headed for the door to exit.

Clark patted her butt just as she entered the hallway. "See you in twenty."

Lois gave him a glare with her mouth wide open and then started to walk down the hallway swaying her hips a little more than usual.

Clark grinned and counted to twenty by fives.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clark Kent looked at himself in the full length mirror while adjusting his bowtie. He remembered the last time he wore a tuxedo. It was at Lois' Pulitzer gala. The night that catapulted his life into his destiny. He grinned at his reflection as the memories came flowing into his mind.

Three years ago he had joined the Daily Planet, entered Metropolis University, started his career as Superman and began to date Lois Lane.

He'd never forget that night when she told him how things were going to be between them. It was Caleb's third birthday party, the first that Clark had attended. How he kept from spoiling his son rotten on that day he would never know. Maybe he had learned a few things from Jonathan Kent afterall.

Lois had made her famous beef bourguignon, the only dish she could make, and it was truly a treat for the taste buds. He had eaten three helpings. He assisted with cleaning up the ice cream and cake after all the guests had left. Chloe was reading Caleb a story to prepare him for sleep. He and Lois were finally alone and he couldn't resist her any longer. He remembered feeling like he never wanted to leave her. How their life together would now be perfect. They had always been affectionate. But on that night, he wanted to renew the intimacy they shared before Caleb was born. He pinned Lois against a wall and started his seduction of her mouth and her body. Lois had initially succumbed but for some reason she started pressing against his chest with her hands as if she were trying to stop him.

"What?" he said mid-kiss.

"Smallville, we need to talk," she said as she pushed harder.

"We'll talk later," he said pressing his point and his hips against her.

"Clark, if we keep this up, I'll be past the point of no return," she said breathlessly ending with a nervous chuckle.

"Yea, I know," he said kissing in that one place below her ear that always made her moan. There were just some things a man never forgot.

"I'm serious," she said just after she moaned.

"Serious?" said Clark looking into her face. He had to admit she looked pretty serious. He gulped wondering if he was in the dog house or not.

"Can we sit down?" she asked softly.

"Yea, sure," he said as he pulled a chair from the table for her. He sat next to her and took the hand she extended to him.

"Listen, I just want you to know that I love you and all these little stolen kisses and embraces . . . well, they've been wonderful . . .but, I can't help feeling like we need to slow down, y'know?"

"What do you mean slow down? Lois, we were separated for so long and we have a child together."

"I know, but . . .this may sound silly, but . . . could we date?" Her face showed her apprehension as to what his answer might be.

"Well, yea, sure. We work together and I usually see you when I pick up Caleb. Aren't we dating already?" He cringed when she saw her reaction to that little statement. _Kent, you need to tread carefully here._

"Have you asked me out for a date?"

He thought long and hard about that.

"Ever?"

_ Uh oh._ "No, not that I can remember," he said feeling a bit shocked by the revelation. "I guess I better do something about that, huh."

"Only if you want to," she said with a half smirk.

"Okay, Lois will you go out with me Friday night after work?"

"What have you got planned?"

"We'll let it be a surprise," he said somewhat confidently.

"You don't know either, huh," she grinned.

"Nope," he grinned as Lois laughed. "C'mere, you," he said pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This isn't exactly slowing down, y'know," she said just before he kissed her and began caressing her once again.

"I want you so much," he said soft and low. "Sometimes I just don't want to stop. I want to be with you. Feel you wrapped around me like that night . . ."

"Smallville," she said still kissing him but pulling her body away. "I want you, too. It's just that . . "

"Dammit. I hunger for you," he said exasperated.

She looked forlorn and Clark knew she was as frustrated as he was. Then that smirk of hers appeared.

"Didn't you get enough beef bourguignon?"

He hugged her tightly against him. "I'll never get enough of you." His kiss explored her mouth and she retaliated with eagerness. He knew how passionate she was. They'd be together in no time flat if they kept this up. But would she regret . . .

Her lips left his mouth instantly and she was on the other side of the table. _And they say I have superpowers. _ She was straightening her clothes trying to stand upright. Her heart was beating fast and he could smell her excitement. He watched her gain control of herself. Her will was nearly as strong as his. He had always admired that about her, but at this moment he wasn't so sure.

"We're . . going to have to get . . .a code word or something," she said breathily while her eyes made a plea to him to help her. "We haven't even had our first date yet."

Clark let out a long sigh. His body ached for her and her warmth. "What would you suggest?"

"I don't know," she said looking everywhere but at him as if she found him irresistible. As if the temptation of him was too much for her. "What about . . . beef bourguignon?"

"Okay, so when we get too close to the "point of no return" as you put it . . . then we say the code word?"

She nodded and gulped still feeling the affects of their previous journey to the point of no return. "And we stop . . . y'know."

He got out of his chair and folded his arms. "Sounds like a lot of cold showers for me," he said looking disappointed just before his half smirk formed on his face. "I guess I could make a quick trip to the Fortress."

Lois tried to suppress her grin. "Yea, I guess you could."

He leaned against the wall still with his arms folded as though he didn't want to free his hands and break their pact. He could see she was still vulnerable to him as her nose flared looking at him. They were crazy about each other. There was no denying that. Maybe she was right. He'd try it and see. There was lots of cold water at the Fortress. He grinned at her and she grinned back. _ I love you, Lois._

Clark looked out the window and saw Perry White and his wife get out of their car and walk towards the building. He looked at the neatly trimmed grounds and felt the serenity it instilled in him. He knew who he was and what he wanted.

His thoughts traveled back to six months ago when he graduated Summa Cum Laude from Met U with a degree in journalism. To say it was an accelerated education was an understatement, but he had a goal in mind besides the diploma. Perry and his wife, his mom, Lois and Caleb all had come to the graduation ceremonies. And as soon as the graduates were dismissed, he left to find Lois. He didn't care if there were thousands of people milling around. He'd get her alone.

He chuckled remembering how he barely gave Lois time to congratulate him when he kissed her and dragged her off leaving everyone with their mouths agape.

He found the place he was presently looking at through the window. He remembered the organ music playing as he got on one knee before her, and began to speak the words he had said over and over in his mind during the graduation ceremony. When he finished, her eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you." He slid the diamond that had been in Martha Clark Kent's family for generations on her finger and she sobbed tears of joy.

Clark placed his hand on the warm glass and thought how big his heart felt that day. She consented to their future. Something they both wanted with all their hearts. Dating had been good for them. They had grown closer, knew even more about each other and loved even deeper. His Lois was wise. He grinned as he heard the door open behind him.

"Here, Daddy. Mommy told me to give this to you," said his five and half year old who handed him a white box. "She said you had to open it now. I need help with my bowtie, too."

"Sit on the desk," said the tall man while opening the box. Caleb hopped up on the big mahogany desk.

Clark pulled out a red satin bow with long laces. Also inside was a note.

"What's THAT for?" asked Caleb as his heels bumped the side of the desk.

"I'm not sure," said Clark as he opened the note. "Don't kick the desk."

"Sorry," said Caleb as he crossed his arms and waited somewhat impatiently looking very much like his mother.

Clark still held the bow in his hand as he read the note.

_My dearest Clark aka Smallville,_

_You can tie this bow on me anywhere you like. :)_

_I love you so very much, My Heart._

_Tonight and forever more, you can have all the 'beef bourguignon' you want._

_Eternally yours 'my superman',_

_Lois_

Clark grinned as he folded the note and put it and the bow back in the box. His carrying case was nearby and he placed them into it. He turned towards his son.

"What's it say?" asked Caleb as Clark's cheeks got beet red.

"Your mom loves me," he said while looking at Caleb's bowtie.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Big deal. She says that all the time."

Clark chuckled as he adjusted the bowtie. "I think that's go it. You look very handsome in a tux." He smoothed the hair from his son's forehead.

Caleb slid off the desk. "Thanks, but the collar is kinda tight," he said placing a finger under the item in question and grimacing.

Clark took something out of his carrying case and went back to his son. He squatted beside him and adjusted the collar and the tie once again.

"Daddy, when am I going to get glasses?" asked Caleb as his father looked through his glasses at his handiwork.

"I don't know. Your mom and I haven't decided yet," he said with a lopsided grin.

"After your trip?"

"Maybe."

"Oh yea. I was wondering if I could go see Jor-El while you were gone."

"I suppose so. Did you ask Kara if she would take you?"

"Yea, and she said yes," his son nodded.

"Uh, why do you want to go see Jor-El?'

"He said he found . . ." Caleb quit his direct eye contact and Clark became suspicious.

"He found what?"

"Dad, he said Mommy wouldn't be 'lergic to him."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your puppy."

Clark fell backwards on the floor. "My what?"

"Jor-El says he sent him first. Can I bring him home? Please, Daddy!"

He saw the pleading eyes of his son. _Lois is going to kill me. _ "Okay, on one condition." Caleb nodded enthusiastically. Clark pulled his son nearer conspiratorially. "You have to name him, 'Krypto'."

"Okay!" said his son grinning from ear to ear as he threw his arms around his father's neck.

"Kryptonian handshake," said the father as they went through a ritual of hand movements.

"That isn't kre-tonian. I've seen it on tv," said Caleb rolling his eyes.

"Yea, well," said Clark as he rose off the floor. He picked up the envelope he had gotten from his carry all. "You and I only do that handshake together, so that makes it kryptonian. Here. Give this to your mom and tell her I said she had to open it now."

"It's not her birthday," the son said walking away and opening the door.

"It's a special day. A very special day," said Clark grinning. "See you up front." The boy shut the door behind him and Clark waited for someone to come get him.

Lois looked at herself in the full length mirror and took a deep breath. _This too shall pass._ She was more nervous then the night of her gala. She thought of Clark that night and grinned. Her 'something old' was firmly on her wrist, a symbol of her and Clark's eternal love. She rubbed a finger over the bracelet's stone. She made him promise he wouldn't peek before the ceremony, but she just realized she had forgotten to make him promise not to listen in. She rolled her eyes as her cousin opened the door to let in her son.

"Caleb, you look so handsome," said his grandmother as she kissed his cheek and quickly rubbed off the lipstick she had deposited there.

He walked over to his mother looking a little desperate. "Mommy, Daddy says you have to open this now." He handed her a large legal-sized envelope that had a smaller envelope taped to the outside.

"Okay, baby." She said smoothing the hair from his forehead. "You've had enough lipstick, right?"

"Yea," he grinned from ear to ear. "Is the bowtie straight?"

"Yea," she said softly. "You look so much like your dad." She watched him blush. _Just like his father._

She opened the smaller envelope. It was a note from Clark.

_My dearest one—and only,_

_I know you never asked for this, but it is something I wanted to do for you. I love you, Lois, more than I can ever say. Forever and always._

_I spoke with old Judge Osborne in Lowell County. He's a wizard with his knowledge of the law. After explaining the circumstances in a matter of minutes, Oz said it was possible and he would be happy to draw up the papers._

_Reporter, this is for you. You will be the only Mrs. Clark Kent of record._

_Yours—past, present and future,_

_Smallville_

"Oh my God!" screeched Lois as she tore open the large envelop containing the posthumous annulment papers and notices. She started to cry. Never did she think that Clark would . . . Softly she whispered so only he could hear. "Thank you, my love."

"What is it? Oh no, your makeup," said Chloe as she quickly handed her a tissue. Lois handed the papers to Mrs. Kent as she dabbed her eyes.

"Oh my," said Martha as a small grin began to form on her face. "Good for you, son," she whispered.

Chloe looked over Mrs. Kent's shoulder. "Whoa! Clark doesn't mess around, does he?"

"What's it say?" asked Caleb as his mother checked her face in the mirror.

"Don't want this to be a Goth wedding," mumbled Lois as she bent over and smiled at her son. She shrugged her shoulders to stall for an answer. "Your dad . . . loves me."

"Oh," said Caleb as he rolled his eyes. "Parents are weird."

"Are you ready, soldier?" asked General Sam Lane as he stuck his head through the door.

"Grandpa!" said Caleb as he leaped into the big man's arms.

"Hey, sport," he said smiling. "Are you ready for this? Your dad's going to make an honest woman of your mother."

"Daddy!" said Lois as she looked ready to kill him.

"Mommy's always honest," said Caleb looking a little puzzled.

"Thanks, Cal," said Lois as Martha and Chloe adjusted her train so she could turn towards the door.

"I'm sorry. Lois. Mrs. Kent. I didn't mean . . ."

"Grandpa," whispered Caleb.

"What?" he asked bending down towards him grateful for the distraction.

"I'm getting a puppy," whispered the boy.

"You are. That's great . . ."

"What?" said Lois incredulously. "How? Where?"

"Kara's taking me 'up north'." He said motioning his head in the direction mentioned.

Lois groaned. 'Up north' meant the Fortress and Jor-El.

"You won't be 'lergic and Daddy said it was okay . . ."

"Let me guess. You're going to name it, Krypto."

The boy's eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead. "How did you know?"

"I know your father," she said shaking her head looking slightly amused.

Martha started to chuckle and Chloe joined her.

Lois took a deep breath. "I'm going to deal with this when I get back. Daddy, let's get down that aisle."

Clark stood at the front of the altar with his best man, Jimmy Olsen by his side. He had checked to make sure James had taken care of the rings. "Don't worry, big guy. I tied them to the pillow myself."

He shifted his weight from foot to foot as the scent of his boutonniere filled his nostrils. Caleb was beginning the procession down the aisle as he walked arm in arm with his grandmother. He seemed so serious and full of responsibility. Clark didn't think he could ever stop being fascinated by his son. The soon-to-be senior Mrs. Kent sat in the front row and hugged her grandson. The boy looked at his dad and Clark gave him a wink. Cal grinned and ran up the side aisle to continue with his ring bearer duties.

Clark noticed his son stopped and gave someone a hug. It was Diana Prince, who was sitting in the back. She looked at Clark and he gave her a smile. She was representing the Justice League and he was glad she had made it. Some of the other members were guarding Metropolis and would continue doing so while he and Lois were away on their honeymoon.

His thoughts went back to 'the troubles' that occurred shortly after he, as Superman, joined the Justice League. The front pages of newspapers all over the world seemed to grab hold of the idea that he and Wonder Woman were romantically involved. The Daily Planet had buried it in the entertainment section. Perry said it wasn't hard news. But Lois . . .he took a deep breath as he recalled how she reacted. He never approached the subject with her. She being Lois, decided to find out what she didn't understand. She wanted facts to deal with, not emotions that drove her nuts.

She asked him what was going on. He explained that he and Diana were good friends and there was nothing romantic about their relationship. He remembered she looked him dead in the eye and said, "Okay. Cause if you don't want me any more just say the word." and then walked off. He wasn't sure what to think, but decided she must have trusted him.

Two weeks later Lois did an interview with the Princess of Themyscira which was published as an exclusive in the Daily Planet. Ever since then, Lois and Diana seemed to have the utmost respect for one another. He let out a sigh as the procession continued.

Clark watched Lucy Lane sit in the front row of the other side of the aisle with Pete Ross. They had been dating for the past year after meeting in Europe. Pete was a corporate lawyer who was beginning to dabble in politics and Lucy seemed to have found her touchstone in him. He smiled at them and they grinned back.

Caleb returned to the top of the aisle with a little girl from his daycare he had a crush on, Lili Lace, the appointed flower girl. He held the ring pillow up proudly and walked slow enough for Lili to release flowers from her basket. When they were halfway down the aisle, Chloe appeared in the doorway. She gave Clark a big smile and he grinned.

Even though he had x-ray vision he squinted his eyes to catch a glimpse of Lois. He had heard her reaction to his gift earlier. And it pleased him to know that he had made her so happy.

When Chloe reached the halfway point, Lois and her father stood at the top of aisle. She was a vision in white. Her dress was incredibly sexy. It molded her curves and made his x-ray vision totally unnecessary. His heart pounded against his chest.

Lois leaned forward and looked to her right. She grinned at someone and he saw Diana give her two thumbs up. Lois winked at her and then straightened to proceed down the aisle. She licked her lips before taking her first step and Clark could feel his body react to her. She moved with a graceful athleticism that was uniquely Lois. His pulse rose as she grinned at her cousin who had made it near the altar. She looked confident and joyous.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and then he heard her closed mouth whisper that only he could hear. "Krypto." He smiled from ear to ear and rubbed his chin trying not to laugh. He watched her eyes sparkle with delight and her megawatt smile reassured him that she loved him with all her heart.

When Sam Lane handed her over to him, Clark clasped her hand and kissed it. Lois kissed his cheek and immediately wiped away the lipstick she left.

"That comes later," whispered the pastor grinning.

"Oops, sorry," whispered Lois as she and Clark suppressed giggles as the pastor began to speak.

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God. . . and therefore, is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly._

Clark squeezed Lois' hand as he listened intently to the words. Lois looked at the pastor with brevity and nodded her agreement.

_If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

The church was silent.

_Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained._

Clark looked at Caleb standing beside Jimmy. His little face was so serious. Lois and he had often discussed giving Caleb a stable, loving environment in which to grow. Their love was joyously personified in their son.

_Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last_.

Clark felt Lois squeeze his hand as she gave him a small smile. _Always my love._

"The rings," said the pastor. Jimmy bent down as Caleb brought over the pillow. He untied the rings and handed them to the pastor.

Clark watched his son solemnly stand back beside Jimmy. He winked at him and Caleb grinned. He felt Lois nudge him with her elbow as she leaned her head forward and smiled and whispered to their son. "Good job."

_May these rings be blessed as the symbol of these two lives now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another._

Clark looked at Lois as her lips formed a smile. He had already made that promise to her and had kept it time and time again. Whether he was in space for days at a time or in the depths of the earth, he always returned to her.

Lois squeezed his hand as he thought of the night he had come back from a particularly brutal battle in space and all he thought about was seeing her. Even though they had made their pact, he entered her bedroom. She was still sleeping. When she awoke, she only spoke one word while lifting the covers to him. "C'mere." He took off his tattered cape, uniform and boots and slid into bed beside her. She kissed his forehead and pulled him close to her. "Sleep, baby," she said as she cuddled next to him and he held her in the dark. He closed his eyes and thanked God she was there. All his troubled thoughts and memories seemed to depart as precious sleep and Lois' love overtook him.

"And now the exchange of vows," said the pastor as he handed a ring to the groom. Clark slid the ring onto Lois' finger.

"I, Clark Jerome Kent, take you, Lois Joann Lane, to be my wife in the holy estate of matrimony."

Lois cringed when he said her middle name and his smile for her went wider. "I will love you, comfort you, honor and keep you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish, forsaking all others, keeping myself only unto you as long as we both shall live."

Lois let out a sigh as she took Clark's ring from the pastor and placed it on his finger. "I, Lois Joann Lane, take you, Clark Jerome Kent, to be my husband in the holy estate of matrimony." She gulped as her voice became softer. Tears were streaming down her face and Clark could feel a tear of his own escape down his nose. "I will love you, comfort you, honor and keep you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish, forsaking all others, keeping myself only unto you as long as we both shall live."

Clark and Lois had discussed whether he would outlive her or not. He seemed to age normally, but whether or not his invulnerability extended his age, he could not be certain. Despite what the future might bring. He and Lois didn't want to be without one another. They had vowed to each other that their love would be forever and always.

_In as much as Clark and Lois have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, they are now joined. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride._

Clark took Lois into his arms and kissed her. He leaned her back so he was her only support. She clung to him as she started to laugh while kissing him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent!" shouted the pastor over the applause.

Clark helped Lois turn in her dress as Chloe made sure the train didn't trip her. They faced their family and friends smiling. Clark watched the entire church stand and applaud with hoots and hollers. Jimmy patted his back. The photographer flashed pictures. He pulled Lois against his side and he yelled, "Yea!" Lois laughed and kissed his neck.

Clark leaned over and picked up Caleb as he and Lois kissed their son. Setting their son back on his feet, he and Lois started down the aisle. When they got outside, Clark looked at the beautiful afternoon sun. He felt alive and renewed.

On top of the tall building across the street stood a lone figure. His black cape waved in the breeze. Clark watched Bruce put a fist in the air and he grinned.

He took Lois' face in his hands and kissed her. "Let's get this party started," he said smiling as he picked her up and carried her to the limo.

"Smallville," she giggled. "I love you."

--Never the End--


End file.
